One night after hunting
by lorelai91
Summary: A alternative to SM's before the wedding, fills the gap between Eclipse and BD. Begins with what happens one night after Edward has returned from hunting. LEMONs! beware... BXE. DISCLAIMER: i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so this is my first fanfiction ever!! Please be nice and review let me know how I did and if I didn't do something's right. I don't have a Beta because this was really just a one off to see if I could even do this. If I succeed it might take me a while to update again and this story MAY be continued. But lets not jump the gun… without further adieu… *duh duh du-duhn!***

As I lay in my bed slowly drifting into the between slumber I hear the door creek and light foot steps flow through the door. The slight flicker of light that streams into the room as the door slowly moves ajar hits my face as I hear the soft humming of my lullaby. My angel has returned to me.

"Hi." I said in a soft whisper as my slumber ushers me into a dreamy state.

"Go back to bed my beautiful angel, I'll be here with you." He replied in his smooth as velvet voice

"Edward, please don't leave me here all alone in this big bed by my self. Can you lay with me?"

"Beautiful, I have to go have a shower first to freshen up and I will be right with you. I'll be counting the seconds, love."

As I heard the soft foot steps of my angel move towards the large oak bathroom door I was able to relax knowing that he came back for me. No matter how short the time is from his departure there was the never ending nagging feeling deep down that he might not come back. What if he was hurt? What if the Volturi decided to make a surprise visit to 'check up' on us? Just to make sure that we were carrying out our end of the bargain. Did they suspect that I did not love him that dearly to choose him over my life?

I could here the gushing sounds of the water of the shower from his- I mean our- large oak bed, I was rapidly become more awake as I started envisioning his marble chest under the hot water, small droplets of water that cling freely to his chest and run down his body like I imagine my hands to.

Truth is that we were slowly approaching Christmas after we had graduated and it had been almost 6 months since Edward had declared me his arggh… fiancé. As much as I hated the title I had learned to get past that name and just focus on the best part of the whole compromise, having Edward for the rest of eternity as mine. No lusting waitresses, hostesses or maids that think they have the power to tear us apart. He will be mine, forever. That will never change.

Shortly after the announcement Alice began helping me make the slow transition from Swan to Cullen. Not only through her horrendous 'Cullenisations' or whatever she calls the Bella Barbie marathons that seem to last decades, but also moving all of my belongings form Charlies to the Cullen mansion. Charlie had quickly being persuaded by Esme to allow us to adjust to the Cullen dynamic before the wedding as a 'test run' for the years to come. Charlie didn't really need to know how long the rest of our lives would last.

As much as I hated the title fiancé, I was much looking forward to the title husband and wife. Even if Renee and Charlie had both drilled in the doomed fate of young marriages, they were both starting to see that Edward was not only my personal god but was unconditionally in love with me until the end of time.

As the thoughts started flitting around in my head I didn't automatically hear the water shut off. It wasn't until I saw a shirtless Adonis standing in the door frame of the bathroom did it occur that I was now very much awake. The crooked smile that I loved so much appeared as my heart began racing a mile a minute.

"Breathe, my love". His melodic chuckle filled my ears and my heart almost came to a complete stop.

As he approached the bed I soon realised the pyjamas that Alice had laid out on the bathroom counter for me where unusually unclad. Small cotton boy shorts with a leopard print camisole. The tricky pixie had seen all of this; the fantasies, the hyperventilating and the severe blushing. Thinking about my soon to be sister-in-law seeing all that was to come tonight was just plain embarrassing. Although I know that I realised I am starting to get the hang of trusting her for my own personal sanity. She was the one however that came up with the elaborate yet very successful plan to break down the boundaries that Edward had put up around our sex life. No matter how complex the issues seemed to be, after that fateful night my Edward didn't seem to mind.

Approaching the side of the bed he slid into our bed just wearing his pyjama pants. Laying against me, with my back to him, I then began to feel the presence of his longing. Starting to feel the wet sensation between my legs, Edward's foot started grazing up my calf as I'm sure he could smell the sweetness between my folds. His hands starting drawing up my sides as his thumb caught the hem of my camisole. His cool fingers left traces of coolness as they drew patterns along my skin. It felt like I was burning up under his finger tips as he brought his mouth close to my ear. In one swift breathe a small moan escaped his lips, goose bumps littered my arms and legs as the small breathe was released.

As I turn on my back to search for his glorious lips he stopped me with a finger to my lips. Perched on top of me, pressed against my warm frame he began devouring my lips, jaw, neck and collar. Just as one spot was aching for more he moved to the next repeatedly until I couldn't take it any more. His thigh kneading against my core as my hips buckle under the sensations. My head swaying from side to side as the feeling captures my body from head to toe.

His hands then found the bottom of the camisole and ventured up to my ribcage. As his hands move up to graze the sides of my breasts an involuntary moan escapes my lips, his eyes close and his mouth hangs open as he realises I don't have a bra on. His soft finger tips move to my erect nipples. Saluting his every move they respond as he begins to pinch them lightly until before I knew it the camisole was being ripped in two right down the centre. As soft chuckle emits from his half smile as he sees my disapproving face.

"I will buy you another love, god knows I would love to be there while your trying on all these items" he whispers gently as I continue being tortured by pleasure.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" I just managed t say.

"Yes, my love"

"Lower please…"

It was then my hips chose to gyrate against his hand as it moved down my chest and stomach to land safely on top of the thin fabric which holds his prize.

"Is this what you wanted love?" he asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"No baby, that's what I need"

As his fingers ran across the elastic waist band of the shorts his hand ventured lower until his fingers ran up and down my warm core. Another burst of wetness escaped as he began to lightly tease me under the shorts. As my hips start responding to the sensations my hand caught the band of the shorts as I started to remove them. As I got to my mid thighs Edward started to get he hint and continued with the rest of the removal. He kissed all the way down my legs as he pulled of the shorts only leaving me in the black brazilin lace underwear. Never again will I ever doubt Alice.

As his hand moves faster to my core his middle fingers start to penetrate through the thick slick folds landing on the small bud at the top. The pleasure emanating from his godlike hands was unbearable. Periodically his hand moves from my clit down my fold and to my opening. Slipping one, then two then a third finger in my core I can feel the excellent mingling of the two temperatures. As he pulses in and out of me with his fingers, using his thumb as an anchor to my clit, my muscles begin to contract as I can feel ecstasy brewing.

"Ewarrrrrdddd…. Edward." I groaned as it reached my lips

"That's right baby come for me. I wanna taste you."

As swiftly as it came on the pleasure rips through my body emitting a stream of pleasure from me as the waves of euphoria started to subside. Panting in the middle of the bed Edward removed my panties to get a better look at his effect on me. His head lowers and a tingling sensation is sent through my body as his tongue dashes out through my core.

"Mmm so sweet my angel, gosh I love you like this. All mine." He moans after.

I could feel his ice cold tongue in me as he lapped at my juices until they were non existent and every drop satisfied him. As he continued the urge in me was rising again. I need more. I need more Edward.

"You… too many clothes" I am just able to form a sentence after the experience.

"Don't worry Bella you just go to bed, love."

"No Edward, payment must be given. You. On your back. Now."

"Yes, ma'am" his smirk was back as he lay there in all his beauty.

I climbed on top of him straddling his waist, showering his face with kisses. As I move to his mouth our tongues move in unison, as his pushes past the boundaries of my teeth I can't help moan at the sweet taste lingering. Moving down to kiss neck I lick him form his collar bone up to his ear lobe. Gently catching the lobe in between my teeth and sucking it until his body writhed under my touch.

"Oh that's cheating, my love" his velvet voice said more husky than before.

"No it's not baby, and besides when did I ever play fairly?" I answered sweetly, batting my eye lashes

"touché…" he said as his eyes closed as I kissed with full force again.

My hands explored his bare, exquisite chest as the kisses continue my hands move down his sculptured chest to rest just above his pants. Slowly I run my finger along the top from his hip bone along the top and he clearly get the message.

"Pants. Off"

"Now look whose getting a little bossy." He chuckled

"Well we all know that I'm the one to wear the pants and your going to be taking yours off." I said with confidence. Wait, where was all this coming from?

"Don't forget love, I got yours off first…" he whispered seductively in my ear

As the pants begin to lower his thick erection is prominent in his black satin boxes. Laying back down after removing the fabric he sat back with a grin.

"The boxes too, Mr." he said with his half crooked smile.

"If you say so, my love." I managed to get out giggling as he exaggerates his eye rolling.

That was when my Adonis lay on the bed in all of his glory. In all seriousness the first time I had been in this position I was fully fretting. I was looking at his huge pulsing member and panicking that there was nowhere where that was going to fit. Well it turned out I was wrong, completely. We fit perfectly. A perfect match in ecstasy.

I started kissing his torso as I move down to what I seek. His moans became more prominent as I came closer to what he was seeking. As I reached his hip bone I detoured down his left leg to his knee and up his inside of his leg. As I inched closer to his member his eyes closed and his mouth began hanging open. My nose grazed the soft skin of his balls as I move down the inside of the other leg.

With a chuckle I asked "Was there something you wanted?"

"No Bella, there's something I need. Stop teasing me please. I need you."

"You need me? Where?"

"Don't make me say it Bella…"

"Seriously Edward I have no idea what you're talking about…" I said fighting back giggles.

"I need you mouth on me, your sweet luscious lips around me." He said with a glint in his eye.

"Oooooh, if that's what you wanted all you had to do was ask!" his soft chuckle filled my ears as I lick up from his base to the top. His hips buckle under me as I slowly lick the head. Taking half of him in my mouth and then taking him fully in my mouth, it wasn't too long before he wasn't holding much longer.

"Bella, oh god Bella… you're gonna have to move." But I wasn't budging an inch.

"Move baby, oh… god… can't… hold. BEELLLLLLAAAAAAA…" he panted as he white juicy liquid spurted from his tip and into my mouth.

Lapping up all this juices I traced my tongue along every inch of him as he lay in euphoria. When I felt I was completely satisfied I crept up to lay next to him, both of us wrapped in the sheets naked.

"Oh Bella, I feel amazing, thank you" he congratulated me with the deepest kiss he could muster.

Thinking about what I had just done to him my fold began to get wet again. Responding to the smell of my arousal Edward rolled over on top of me.

"I declare the final lightening round, right baby?"

"I'm all for it Edward."

The truth was since the dynamic duo of Emmette and Rosalie and their destructive vampire sex we were only marginally coming in a close second. We spent every minute we could with each other in the mos intimate way. Although we were yet to break a bed, that's one challenge I was willing to take on when the time come I was changed.

As Edward lay on top of me he slowly plunged into my depths with a soft moan let out by me

"Oh you like that baby? I love being inside of you."

"uh-huh…" was all I could get out in the time.

As he slowly but gradually started to pump in and out of me I could feel him entirely in me. The speed started to increase as his hands roamed all over me, pinching my nipples and in my hair. As we started to approach vampire speed limits my moans were barely audible but his very much there. As his quick speed took off I found my self contracting around his cock as he plunged. I was not going to last any longer.

"Oh baby, I'm gonna come…" I panted

"Oh come for me… I'm right behind you"

As he said this his thrust became forceful and slower. My muscles contracted around him as the best feelings spread through me as he came in a close second. HI member expanding as the liquid begins spurting into me. His cock pulsing in me was my favourite feeling. We lay there for what seemed the shortest time. It wasn't until Edwards's phone vibrated that we even noticed the time.

"Love, its 2 30 in the morning you better get some rest." He said drawing me in closer to him

"Okay Edward, please hum for me?"

"Anytime, my love. Anytime"

All I heard was the soft notes of my lullaby as I drifted into a deep slumber in my Edwards arms.

Okay guys please review!!

Ciao for now.

J

x


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys so I'm back with a second chapter. I don't think this one will be as lemony as the last one (which was purely intended as a raunchy one shot) but it should establish some sort of plot line… hopefully *crosses fingers*. Well enjoy….**

**______________________________________________________________________**

As I lay in Edwards arms the next morning I keep my eyes closed hoping that we could stay in bed just a little longer. As I come out of the dreamy sleep stage my angel moves against me and I feel his cool arms embrace me.

"Morning, my love, did you really think you could fool me? Especially when you try it every morning." He asked in his soft tone trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Well I didn't really try and fool you…" I tried to be as convincing as possible.

"Oh who am I kidding… is it a crime to wanna be in bed with my gorgeous vampire boyfriend?"

"You mean hot vampire fiancé don't you dear?" he retorted laughing freely.

"Well yes… I guess I do mean that. Seeing as I admitted that can I stay in bed for a little longer?"

Just then 3 small sharp knocks came to the door. Edward rolled his eyes as the small high pitched voice wafted through the wood.

"Bella, I know you're up. Don't try and fool the psychic please… that is seriously just insulting!

"Go away Alice… we're busy". He said leaning over trying to plant another perfect kiss on me.

"Come on, Edward get her dressed and ready to go out! Shopping time! And we need to finalise the cake while were out."

"Okay, Alice. She'll be ready in 20 minutes Alice." I began to pout and cross my arms as she finished the sentence. Unfortunately for me I also chose that moment to mimic Alice's actions as she walked off.

"Oh and Bella don't think I didn't see that, you just relinquished all wardrobe decisions to me for today." she yelled as she stomped down the stairs.

My eyes grew wide like a deer that was stuck in headlights. Edward just laid there convulsing from the laughter as I pouted and stomped off to the bathroom.

"I'm going for a shower… and don't you follow me!" The laughter quickly stopped as he ran over to me thinking I was utterly serious.

"But love, we always shower together remember? This is our attempt to save water, one shower at a time." He unleashed the power of bedazzlement as his soft honey comb coloured eyes melted me.

"Okay, who said a human moment should only be for humans." We laughed together and ran straight for the shower.

"You two if you are one second later than those 20 minutes I will personally make your wedding a pink organza festival!" Edward and I both looked at each other in utter shock.

"Edward, behave yourself. I want a wedding that's classic and minimal and I very much doubt that that will happen if we push her too far. Plus Alice is just plain scary when she wants to be". I added the last part in a whisper but there was no way that Alice missed it as a chuckle resonated downstairs.

"Okay love. Hands to myself. But can I wash your hair?"

As I stepped into the shower, the 6 different shower heads at all angles form the wall emanated the warm water, which had an instant relaxing effect. Edward waited like a gentleman until I was safely in the shower, although I do wonder if it is just so he is able to catch me if I fall. He really did act like the Greek god he is. As I stood in the shower Edward was standing outside in those black boxes from last night. Slowly but surely he pulls the elastic down to reveal the throbbing indication of his need for me.

As he steps into the shower it bobs up and down just waiting for my mouth to surround it. Not being able to fight the urge I reach out with my hand to grab it as he enters the shower. Warm water trickling down his stone washed abs as his eyes grow wider followed by the half crooked smile that I love. As he moves towards me the sweet sensations of his cold body against the warm shower kick in. This is what id imagine heaven to be like. Seeing him, smouldering eyes as my had remains on his cock I kneel down to get a better look. His head lolls back as the tip of my tongue reaches out to lick him. As I took his head in my mouth and sucking slightly moans fill the shower, I loved watch him like this. Pure Bliss. Using my hand to take him at his base I plunged down on him for my full length and sucked back up. Doing this a couple of times the moan started to increase, until I heard my angel's voice whispering to me.

"Bella… oh god, arggh.. so good… don't stop"

Hearing him like this encouraged me to go fast and harder on his cock until I felt him getting larger and larger in my mouth. He was gonna come for me and I loved it.

"BELLLLLLAAAAA…" his outburst filled the entire bathroom as it echoed off the walls.

When I stood up I heard that damn pixie again.

"You two! Did you not hear me before! I specifically said no funny business… you have 3 minutes and I swear to god that if our not down here, and decent Bella, there will be hell to pay."

Blushing slightly I quickly dabbled some of my shampoo in my hair, and some soap on my body and exited the shower in record time. Living with Alice wasn't really as bossy as it seemed. It always seemed to have just as many perks as it did annoyances. I realised this as I walked into the bedroom, fretting that we have only 1 minute left and I was still not wearing anything. It was then that I found a beautiful blue blouse and some stylish yet comfortable jeans and black ballet flats laid on the bed. As I put on the outfit Edward emerged from his closet in a black muscle shirt with a dark blue over shirt and dark blue denim jeans. We matched. Gotta love that soon to be sister-in-law of mine. She's good.

We slowly made our way down the stairs to the family area to find Jasper and Emmett playing another round of guitar hero. Emmett never seemed to win and never learnt after he repeatedly seems to crush the controllers to smithereens. As we approached Alice and Rosalie on the couch Edward growled to, I could only imagine, Emmett and his soon to be boisterous comments about our sex life

"How was your night Edward? Sa-AT-isfied are we?" his dramatics were slap worthy from Rosalie as he winked at me.

Not only had I found out that in deed there are absolutely no secrets in this house (which I partially knew before I signed up for this) there was also Emmett who, as much as Rose seemed to try and control him, always seemed to make any awkward moment between Edward, I and the family just THAT much more awkward. I simply can't wait to arm wrestle him as a new born, maybe ill be able to put him in his place.

As I slumped down on the couch my stomach lets out a really loud roar that sends jasper and Emmett into a near fit of laughter, jasper sent out a big dose of calm for Emmett but was still unable to completely contain him.

"Edward, your humans a little hungry!" he bellowed from his animated air guitar stance.

"Yes, dear brother, I heard that, don't worry love I'm on it. Eggs or cereal?" he yelled from the kitchen.

Before I could answer Alice leant back in the chair and replied.

"Edward you better make sure its eggs, with cereal that shirt is not going to live long enough to see another day." He chuckled at the vision that I assume she let him see. Why did I always have to be so clumsy?

As I waited for my breakfast to be served I turned to Alice and asked the inevitable question.

"What are we going to do today Alice? Can Edward come, please…" I tried my puppy dog eyes on her but she was set in her decisions… or was it visions? Really the two crossed over WAY too much.

"Well first you, rose and I only are going to hit the mall in Port Angeles, there's a couple of wedding and 'honey moon' items we need to choose…" right then Emmett let out a big wolf whistle which was quickly silenced by a Rosalie and Alice death stare.

"THEN, were going to hit the wedding cake shop and make sure the flavours are absolutely perfect for you, that is one of the few things that we can't do for you. I personally don't want to be spending my evening next to the toilet bowl."

Just as she finished forecasting our schedule my Angel emerged with the best smelling eggs I could ever imagine. I must ask him one day where he learnt to cook like this after probably forgetting what foods taste like to a human almost 100 years ago. As I finished my eggs I was trying to soak up as much of Edward as I could for the day. I crawled in closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry love, ill be here when you get back. I promise. And I might even have a small surprise for you…"

"Edward…" I groaned.

"Don't pout love, you will like this surprise, I reassure you." The glimmer in his eye told me he was up to something and the small nod intended for Alice didn't go unnoticed. It was something big and they were ALL in on it.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay guys, that one was shorter than the first one, but I really needed to stop it somewhere because naturally Alice's shopping trip isn't going to be small, and its defiantly fun filled. This is however where I ask you to give me a hand… what should Edwards surprise be?? I had a couple of ideas but I just wanted some fresh ones if you guys have any input. Aw well PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!! I sit on the edge of my seat for hrs after I post just waiting.

Ciao for now

J

xx


	3. Chapter 3 Alice's Torture

**Okay guys so this is a chapter about what i have nicknamed "Alice's torture" the surprise will be in the next chapter but this defiantly ha some funny moments. Please read the final Authors note because it is imperative for the continuation of the story. Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

When we exited the house Rose and Alice ran straight to Alice's bright yellow Porsche. As we got into the car my foot got stuck a piece of gravel from the driveway. As if I could ever be graceful. As I began plummeting towards the leather interior a set of cold hands caught me. Looking around I saw the crooked smile of my angel

"What are we going to do with you, love?" he chuckled as he returned me to my feet.

"Now can Edward come with us?" I turned to Alice blushing.

"NO!" both Rose and Alice chuckled together.

"Okay love get going, I want her back tonight in one piece." He warned the girls.

"We will don't worry Edward, that was the worst of it for this trip at least." Alice said.

"See you tonight love. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. I'll be back soon." I said as I lent up to kiss him.

As he began kissing me I threw my hands around his neck. Deepening the kiss he lifted me up as I put my legs around his waist. A small throat clearing distracted me from my reminiscing of last night. The thought of Edward touching me everywhere and kissing me in every nook and cranny of my body got me hot and bothered in way I never thought possible. I was slowly becoming insatiable, as the wetness in between my legs started to grow.

"Later tonight love, I'll help you with that." He whispered too low for the others to hear.

He pecked me good bye and carried me into the back seat of the Porsche. Closing the door as the girls hopped in the front seat I kept day dreaming about what he had planned for me tonight. As I watched him enter the house I looked up at the front seat to see both of the girls turned around looking at me. At that moment we all cracked up in laughter.

I fast learned that the way Edward drives is saint-like compared to Alice's 130 m/p down the Cullen's drive way. If I wasn't going to become immortal I would be praying to god to get me out of here, but I am so I better get used to it, and fast!

We arrived in Port Angeles only a small time later. Speeding down the highway at 110 m/h will not only give you a hefty license if you're caught (although I'm sure Alice could talk herself out of anything) but it'll get you there in less than half the time. Parking in the parking lot of the mall I started to feel like we stood out a lot! With a yellow Porsche you can't just hide behind your hair. Everyone was staring as Rose and Alice took off in stride with every man within a 5 mile radius ogling with their jaws dropped. Rose and Alice entered the complex with a strut worthy of a celebrity and I just simply followed.

Secretly wishing Jas was here to give me a boost, I could see that Alice was assessing my self confidence and was inching to give me the "Cullenisation" lecture again. She had that hint of annoyance in her eyes. She was trying to hold out but I knew she was just about to burst, she just couldn't contain herself.

"Bella, seriously, your one of us now." She said in almost a huff.

" Please start believing it. Walk with your head up, shoulders back and next to us, not half a mile behind us. Be proud of who, or what we are, it'll make all the difference!" she concluded with a perky attitude

"You know she's right Bella. Never bet against Alice. We all know I wasn't the biggest fan of you from the start but over the last 6 months I've decided pig-headedness is not the way to be for an eternity. You are going to be my sister, and we better start acting like it." She beamed.

Wow I know that Rose and I were on better terms but she'd never called me her sister. Between me and her we didn't have what Alice and I had, we had something different but just as special in our own way. We were defiantly a trio.

Shopping with Rose and Alice was like a hurricane through the mall. Alice walked into a shop and demanded the attention of all the assistants. I was sent to the dressing rooms readily as waves of clothing went tumbling through. Shirts, skirts, dresses, khaki pants, halters, minis, anything you could possibly imagine was concocted to be my own personal torture. After what felt like 15 different shops they were finally satisfied with the 20-odd bags they had sent to the car. And another think I learnt, I would never again mimic Alice, because every time I went to refuse to try something on or refuse yo purchase something she liked (no matter how utterly ridiculous it was) she reminded me that I had 'relinquished' my reins to her for the day. And every time she felt need for said reminder Rose would stand behind her giggling like a school girl at her reprimanding stance and my useless pouting and mumbling.

Once we'd escorted all of the lovely gentlemen dripping of Alice and rose to the car with our bags we were walking down the aisles of the mall as Alice suddenly stopped. The glazed over nature of her eyes meant she was having a vision. Not noticeable to those around her but for us who had seen it many times before, we knew exactly what is was. As she came back to the present time she almost squealed.

"Change of plans girls! The cake shop is closing early because the main baker has burnt his hand. We better get over their quickly if we wanna catch Isla before she closes up."

We were then moving at almost inhuman speed towards the cake shop with me trying to remain very hot on their heals. Times like these are when you realise that god their legs were oddly powerful, or in Roses case, extremely long. As we reached the counter of the small cake shop Alice started chatting away with whom must have been Isla. She was a young Greek lady almost as small as Alice who spoke with a heavy accent. One second she was there and the next she was gone. I approached the counter where Alice seemed to be flipping through catalogues, as she stopped on a page I saw it. The 4 tiered, white frosted, pearl lustre finished wedding cake with each tier wrapped in a blood red bow. I suddenly realised that this was the perfect cake that Alice had been picked.

"Oh Alice, it's beautiful..." I said in amazement.

"I knew you would like it!" Alice replied clapping her hands together with a beaming smile.

"No Alice, I love it! It's absolutely perfect."

As Isla returned from the freezer she emerged holding a small palette of millions of different flavoured cakes and icing. After trying almost 12 varieties of cake with frosting we decided (well really just me, Alice claimed she was allergic to wheat) on the deliciously rich chocolate overload cake with a white chocolate hardened icing. It would look exactly like the dream cake in the catalogue. And it'd be perfect.

Slowing down just a tad as we exited the cake shop Alice declared it was time for lunch (for the human only, of course) and that we would only hit one more store after. Asking for a human moment I escaped to the bathroom near the food court while Alice said she'd gather me lunch. God only knows what Alice and Rose would be getting up to.

As I returned from my human necessity that crazy question was answered as I returned to a table almost piled mountains high with dishes from every kiosk.

"What is all of this Alice? I'm only one tiny person how am I supposed to eat all of this?" I asked in shock.

"We'll help you silly…" she giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Bella, just eat what you want and we'll gradually make the rest disappear" Rose retorted with a mischievous grin on her face.

As I began to eat, the girls started shifting the foods I had avoided around the plates so that miraculously somehow they looked like they had been partially eaten. As I was sitting there eating I remember about the surprise Edward had mentioned earlier.

"Alice… Rose… can I have a hint as to what your dear brother is planning for me?"

The girls both looked at each other. Solidarity in their eyes, they weren't budging and were clearly going to avoid the subject for the remainder of the day.

"Sorry Bella, that's for us to know and for you to find out!" I huffed as I slumped further into the chair. Not was it enough to feel left out most of the time in a house full of vampires, I couldn't help but feel more alienated because of this. Shacking my head I realised that's completely silly, Edward would never intend for that to happen I just need to remind myself that it is for my own 'enjoyment' he does this and I generally end up appreciating them to an extent.

General conversation went on until half way through my veggie burger when Alice asked a spell bounding question.

"So Bella, me and Rose have been really curious as to how Edward is in bed? After waiting this long, and being able to hear people's most intimate thoughts he must have some idea what he's doing?"

"Spill Bella." Rose added. They both leaned in intently.

"Well its good." I replied, blushing a deep shade of puce. The girls must have been swallowing this question for a little over a month since Edward and I first made love. I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to get way with a 3 word answer.

"Well, yes Bella, we know it's good, firstly we can hear you…" Rose continued. At that point I thought the blush would never go away. And besides that, I knew they would be able to hear us but I only ever thought that Emmett might actually be listening, let alone the other 5 vampires present.

"And we all see your faces when you emerge again!" Alice finished.

I just began playing with the salad on the edge of my plate, face down, trying to dodge the question entirely. Then I had an idea.

"Okay lets make a deal if I tell you this, Alice, you need to relinquish my shopping rights and return them to me. And you both need to tell me the funniest thing you've ever seen in bed!" I blurted out with as much confidence as I could.

"Deal!" Rose said almost immediately.

"Deal…" Alice took a while to reluctantly agree with a half pout-y face. This was gonna be good.

"Okay, Bella, you go first." Rose said.

"Well his just amazing! I've never felt like this before, he makes me want him all the time, crave his touch everywhere and defiantly knows his way around a bed. It's so different to anything we did before. The kisses are different, he looks at me the same but he has that glint in his eye and I know that he loves me. All of me." I replied with a slight blush, I'm surprised I wasn't passed out yet from all the blood leaving my brain for my facial blood vessels.

"Wow, that sounds wonderful" Rose stated.

"It does…" Alice agreed.

"Okay enough of me, your turn!" I said trying to get the lime light on anyone but me for the first time today."

"Ill go first." Rose said.

"You know Emmett; well, he gets rather enthusiastic about everything he does. On this one particular night he dressed up for me as a fireman and had a temporary pole put in our room. But without thinking it through carefully enough he made two mistakes. Firstly there was no way to get to the top of the pole because there was a ceiling and no landing above, and secondly he had warming gel on his fingers. So as a surprise for me he had climbed up to the top of the poll waited there like a monkey and tried to slide down when I walked in." She had to stop because the hysterics were building up.

"He got down half way and just fell off because his hands were slipping so badly!" Rose only managed to get it out through her and Alice's hysterics. As for me I was half laughing and half disgust from the Emmett monkey visual.

"All you heard was this thud from the top floor and rose saying 'Get away from that thing!' as Emmett emerged from his room in the yellow and red fireman's uniform" Alice commented. It was a cracker of a story.

"Okay Alice your turn..." Rose said as she was calming down and I turned to her.

I was really interested on what Alice was going to say. In all the time I had been living with the Cullen's I had noticed that both Alice and Jasper seemed to be the most discreet about what goes on behind closed doors. This was sure to be interesting.

"Well as we all know Jasper has a rather complex obsession with the Civil war…" Alice began

"Oh I LOVE this one!" Rose said already trying to hold back laughter.

"We'll he loves to role play 'what would happen if the South won'. It is an extremely victorious game. Anyways, one day I came into our bedroom, this was actually the first time we had ever role played this. Anyways, I don't know how but for some reason my visions were going AWOL that day. So I didn't see it coming. Jasper assuming my fore-site was intact charged forward with his musket and picked me up in celebration! He runs down the stairs yelling "We won, we won!!". He ran out the back door across the stream in the forest and took me in the most graceful manner against a tree."

"They came in looking dishevelled with Alice wearing Jaspers war helmet and shirt and him coming in topless!! The look on Esme's face as they tried to slink past her was hilarious..."

All three of us were in hysterics as the onlookers form other tables turned to see what the commotion was. Trying to contain Alice was the hardest job but once Rose learnt over and whispered something to her Alice was back up and ready to go.

"Come on Bella. We have a surprise for you..."

"What, Alice! More surprises... just tell me please"

"You will know in two seconds... it starts with a V and ends in Secrets."

As realisation hit me I was absolutely mortified! Rose eyed me suspiciously just in case I was gonna take off. They knew they couldn't compromise there secret so their inhuman speed was out of the question. I could easily out run them... I think.

"Bella! You act on that plan and I will make sure the outfits we get are as bad as they can possibly bet. Not to mention the fact ill show all the images of you in them while Edward isn't prepared..."

"You wouldn't!" I stated in shock, mouth hung open.

"Oh yes I would..." She nodded her head with a smirk.

"Fine, but I am picking EVERY THING we purchase and there's no buts!"

"Bella come on loosen up a little, it won't be that bad..." Rose injected.

"It's gonna be worse..." I mumbled, hopefully, too low for them to hear.

For the next 2 hrs I was held captive under Alice's orders while she made me try on everything in the shop. Alice ended up being oddly compliant with all the sexy but slightly modest pieces I had chosen. Only leaving with a couple of blue, black and red chiffon camisoles with matching boy leg panties, I finally felt like this was a successful shopping trip.

At 4 30 we piled into the Porsche that was jam packed with shopping bags from all three of us. Looking around, however, I know that I must have had AT LEAST 3 times the amount that either rose or Alice had. We pulled in the driveway with my angel waiting outside for me. He was dressed in lovely black suit with his crooked smile upon his face. His arms looked amazing with the nicely hung jacket clingy to his figure, the grey shirt rippling where his abs were and his pants fitting firmly to his hips. We parked in the Cullen's Garage and within seconds he was at my door. Opening the door I flew out of the car into his arms.

"I missed you, Edward."

"I missed you too, love. So much" he responded. His soft velvet voice was like music to my ears as he pulled me in for a kiss.

While in our embraces Emmett and Jasper joined their wives and helped take the rest of the bags.

"Whoa, guys, that's what a room is for!" Emmett exclaimed, promptly followed by a thud which could only be Roses hand across the back of his head.

"Why don't you go for a shower love, I'll help here and be up when you come out of the bathroom." He said.

As I made my way up the stairs I had a feeling that I was just needed to be evacuated so everyone could talk about some sort of plan. Walking into the bathroom I turned on the shower stepped in savouring the feeling of the warmth which relaxed me. Finishing the shower I wrapped the huge white towel around me and went to find some clothes. Before I reached the door I saw a blue strapless satin cocktail dress, blue lace bra and matching panties sitting on the bathroom sink with a note.

Bella,

Put these on and come down stairs. Edward will be waiting to meet you there, he has everything else you will need. You look stunning. Have a lovely time.

Love Alice.

As I got dressed I wondered what exactly tonight could entail, I walked out of the bathroom and down to Edward who was standing on the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look ravishing, love"

"You don't look too bad yourself." I chuckled.

He led us out of the house into the Ashton Martin which was only used for special occasions. As we head down the Cullen's drive way I looked at Edward who was staring at me.

"So any hints, love?" I tried to put on my puppy dog eyes as he chuckled.

"Defiantly not, beautiful."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow! So that was a long chapter!! If you haven't been reading my profile this story will only cover the events in between Eclipse and BD not the wedding and the change. It is really only focusing on Edward and Bella's physical relationship and the shenanigans they get up to.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I will only be continuing if I get at least 10 reviews because i only really want to write if someone is enjoying it and responding not just for no reason. So please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and I'll continue for those who want me too. **

**J**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4 Edward's Surprise

As Edward's Ashton Martin ventured down a curvy road doing at least 110m/h I was just going to assume we were heading away from the highway. That, in itself, only left a few options of where he must be taking me. As we pulled up to the curb of a worn out hikers trail I suddenly realised where he was taking me. How did I not guess before? Maybe it was the attire that threw me off. He hopped out of the car in a flash and suddenly appeared at my door opening it with a crooked smile.

"My lady…" he gestured as his other hand took mine.

Closing the car door he jolted around to the small trunk and pulled out a picnic basket. Not able to control myself I brought myself closer to his chest, rested my palms on his pecks and smiled sweetly.

"What is it you have planned for me in there Mr. Cullen? I know it has to be one of two options…"

"And what might they be?" he retorted, smirking slightly.

"Well the first is rather gruesome and the second one I think we would enjoy very much"

"Do I sense you trying to concoct a plan to steal my thunder?" he said as I pouted.

"Never…" I said with a cheeky smile holding back a giggle.

"Just hold your horses my love, I'm not done yet." He winked and took my hand.

Walking hand in hand he led me to the beginning of the trail. As I had done many times I tried to climb up on his back, unsuccessful in my attempt, I almost ripped the hem of my gown. It was then that Edward decided saving me from Alice was his first priority.

"Bella, if you carry the basket ill carry you. Let's not give Alice an aneurism when we come back." He laughed freely. As I hoped into his arms he said.

"I must say future Mrs. Cullen, I like this very much".

As he took off I could feel the wind blowing through my hair, but I defiantly still had my eyes firmly shut. As he stated to slow down I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful vision I have ever seen.

It was our meadow. But it wasn't just our meadow; it was our meadow with at least 30 tea light candles placed amongst the flowers, a beautiful blue rug in the midst of the candles and his lullaby playing softly in the back ground.

"Oh Edward, its beautiful…"

"Do you really like it love?"

"Yes! Of course, it's beautiful."

"May I have this dance" he said as he offered his hand to me.

"I'd be delighted." I replied taking his hand.

Once upon a time dancing would have freaked me out, but when Edward was there, it was like it was just the two of us in the whole world. My life revolved around him and it was completely true for those few minuets. There was never any danger in his arms and no one else existed. It was perfect. We swayed for the duration of my lullaby and some.

As Esme's favourite song came to a close Edward guided us back to the blanket and sat me down. He began to kiss me softly, putting his hand in between my back he pulled me in closer for the most passionate kiss we had shared. As the kiss grew on the urgency grew as his tongue grazed against my teeth waiting to taste me. As his tongue glided over mine the taste was absolutely Edward, not diluted by anything else. Just pure, unadulterated Edward-ian bliss.

As he broke away from me my eyes still closed savouring the kiss, his hand traced my face from my temple to my jaw line.

"You are beautiful, my Bella." He said as I blushed slightly.

"I'm going to miss that…" he said as he came in for another kiss.

As we connected I laid back on the blanket with Edward half on top of me. He began showering my face with kisses as they travelled all the way down my neck. The tingles that were being sent down my body were phenomenal, enough to make my toes curl. As he kissed along my collar bone his hand grazed the top of my gown. Planting kisses along the top seems of my dress his hand travelled up my thigh. It felt like ecstasy was radiating off of me as his hand skimmed over my panties and finished with a firm squeeze. Tracing his fingers back down the back of my legs his kisses returned to my neck and the soft spot just behind my ear lobe. I moaned loudly at the sensations the wetness between my legs growing.

As my hips involuntarily pushed up against his leg Edward must have smelt a hint of my arousal. His eyes closed and the knowing smile appeared on his face.

"You smell so good Bella," he murmured in his sultry voice.

"You taste even better, baby." I replied.

My hands found the lapels of his jacket. Guiding them off his sculptured body my fingers then reached for the buttons of his beautiful grey shirt. Undoing the first button, I put both of my hands on his chest pushing him over onto his back. Straddling him I began undoing the rest of his buttons kissing the unveiled skin as I worked my way down. As I reached the last button I pulled back the shirt completely exposing his perfect torso. As I ran my hands and lips along his body I came across the small trail of hair that led from his belly button down to what I desired. Letting it guide me I knew exactly what he wanted, even if he was too much of a gentleman to ask, I was always happy to oblige. As my hand travelled down to his crotch cupping the stiff, sizeable bulge I could tell it was fighting to break free. As my hand moved to his zipper a cold hand caught mine.

"Bella, this is your night, not mine. Let me pleasure you please." He begged.

"Yes Edward, it is my night and I will do with it what I see fit. You, my dear, are up first." I said as I chucked at my pun.

His eyes rolled back into the back of his head as his eyes closed. My hands resumed opening his zipper and top button. As I peeled back the top flaps the straining was obviously present. Pulling down the dress pants down his wonderful legs Edward just laid there in his exposed dress shirt and his blue boxers.

"Bella, love, I do believe you have way too many clothes on." He chuckled as I marvelled at his beauty.

After he said that I stood up, I slid the zip down on the side of the dress and let it fall to the ground. The dress pooled at my feet as Edwards eyes were roaming my body. Just standing in the blue lace bra and panties, Edward was almost speechless. His intense gaze continued as I got back down on the rug and crawled towards him. Lying on my side I gave him a lingering kiss before I saw the straining had pitched a tent in his boxers. At that moment I slid my hand inside to have a better feel. Just lightly stroking my hand up and down his member, I softly stroked his head with my thumb where the sweet wetness pooled. As he lay there moaning, the ministrations of my hand took charge, my hand grew in urgency until his head lolled side to side. As the urge was growing I disposed of the boxer shorts and plunged his hard cock into my mouth.

Edwards hand roamed all over my body as I took him all in my mouth. Just at that point his cold hands found the small bud of my clit, which responded to his every soft touch. As I continued sucking up and down he continue teasing me on my clit and at my entrance. As my hips gyrated against his hand one of his fingers penetrated through my slick folds inside of me. His fingers made the best contrast in my warm pussy; I could feel every moment of the one, two, and then three fingers he put inside.

"Oh baby, I need you now, I want more." I said at barely a groan as I lifted my head from his cock.

Taking the hint Edward flipped me onto my back and thrust into me with utter perfection. Our temperatures began mingling together as he thrust in and out of me, growing more urgent by the second.

"Oh Bella, you pussy's so tight. Give it to me baby."

"Oh, Edward…"

As he continued thrusting into me his hands ran over my chest and down to my breast. Cupping the sides of them a hot sensation burnt under my skin as his thumb grazed over my nipples. I was in ecstasy. The trusting continued until we again reached the vampire speed limit. Plunging into me multiple times a second my muscles began contracting and I knew I wasn't going to hold much longer. As my muscled got tighter around Edward's cock his member got larger. My muscles started spasming as I grew closer to the edge they were milking his cock every time he thrust in.

"Baby, I'm not gonna last…" he panted between his thrusts.

"Edward I'm COMMINNGGGGG!" I screamed.

As his last thrust push hard into me I could feel both my muscles contracting and his cock pulsing inside of me.

We were both in bliss.

As we savoured each other, for god knows how long (it could have be minutes hours or even days), he held me tight against his side lying on the rug looking up at the stars. It was then that my stomach timely made itself noticed. It rumbled loudly and as I blushed we both chuckled together.

"Well love it seems that we may have gotten a little too carried away for the human." He said between breathes.

In that same second he got up and at inhuman speed came back with the picnic basket. As he sat down to watch me eat he put his pants back on and tossed me his grey dress shirt. As I slipped it over my skin it felt so silky against my skin, it smelt divinely of Edward.

He opened the picnic basket and pulled out a plate with a peanut butter sandwich and some strawberries. As I ate the sandwich he watched my lips intently, slightly over exaggerating every move, I swear the first time I started biting into the strawberries I could hear a slight groan from his lips. The smouldering look in his eyes showed his desire for me. As I finished my dinner he sat there contently watching me. When I put the plate back into to basket he said.

"Are you ready to leave now, love?"

I looked down at the shirt and realised how I was dressed, looking back up at Edward he chuckled and said.

"No one's home love, you can stay like that. There really isn't any point wasting time putting clothes on when I'm just gonna take them off again." The desire sparkled in his eyes.

"Your gonna have to catch me first." I squealed.

Laughing as I got up and ran towards the car. Before I could even get anywhere away from him he had packed all the candles, the clothes, the iPod, the blanket and the basket back up. Bolting towards me he balanced the basket in one hand and picked me up in the other. With 2 minutes we were back in the car and making our way towards the house. Still scantily clad we walked in the door as Edward put the dishes in the kitchen. I started walking up to his bedroom turning around to through a sultry look over my shoulder. He growled and picked me up again and ran as fast as he could to his room.

The whole night never stopped. After the shower, it was the bed, on the couch and finally on the floor. At 3 am I was finally feeling satiate. As I drifted off to sleep wrapped in his bed linens I slept soundly in his arms. While I wasn't awake acting on my needs I was defiantly dreaming of them.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE ONLY

**Okay guys... sorry i forgot to write the authors note in the previous chapter. Anyway as you can probably see I have decided to continue the story after great persuasion (thank you very much, iluvec2). So please enjoy reading the story but I must re-iterate one point.**

**The updating of this story may be a little erratic in the next couple of week due to exams but i'll be back on track 2 weeks from now (roughly). **

**Otherwise, despite this interruption of life, I should update my chapters around every 3 days. The first 4 chapters have gone off in the last 4 days without a hitch so enjoy the lemons and feel free to please send me any ideas you would like to see in future chapters. My last point is that if you didn't notice this is a lemony story and there won't be a real serious plot line, just fluff, lemons and wedding plans.  
Enjoy!!  
J  
x**

**PLEASE NOTE:**

In some reviews people were getting a little confused at the 2 week erratic up dating I mentioned. I will most defiantly not make you wait 2 weeks for an update they just won't be AS frequent. Hope this clears up a little misunderstanding. So in the mean time in writing chapter 5 and should be up a little later today.

ENJOY!

J

xx


	6. Chapter 5 Dancing

**Okay guys!! This is the longest chapter yet!! Wooohooo!! Just to re-iterate the confusion about the 2 weeks. I WILL be updating, just not as frequently, so you won't be having to wait too long for your next lemony fix. Also anyone who's reading and has any ideas they would like to see in future chapters, please PM me and ill try use whatever I can. Enjoy!!!**

___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning when I awoke I found myself still asleep in Edwards's arms on the floor of his bedroom.

"Good morning, angel." He said in his soft velvety voice.

"Morning..." I croaked out, yawning in the process as I snuggled back into his cool body; he'd very thoughtfully wrapped me up in the blankets so I wouldn't get cold. He is absolutely perfect.

I turned in the sheets careful not to completely get myself caught up and looked at my Angel who had the biggest smile on his face. Oh no, that only meant one thing.

"Alright Edward, what did I say?" I gave him a stern look as he continued to beam.

"Well, love, it wasn't just what you said... have you ever heard the saying your actions speak louder than words." I could tell as a pout escaped on my face that he was doing so well to hold back his laughter.

I sat up on my elbow and said "So what type of actions…" as I ran my finger down his stone cut chest. I leant in really close, but instead of teasing him the tables were turned as I could smell his amazing scent. I nearly passed out from the shear bliss. I have to get a grip! Smiling sweetly as he came into a kiss I learnt back and said.

"Oh no, Mr Cullen, the human needs to be fresh! If you could excuse me…" I barely got the sentence out before I began to giggle and stand up; his stone cold hands grasped me on my arm and pulled me back down onto his lap. I could feel his erection pushing into me as I gently wriggled to tease him.

"Do you need some help with that Mr.?" I said as I continued my wriggling.

My hand slid down his abs to the top of his bulge. Running over his boxes his eyes close and a soft moan was let out.

At vampire speed he picked me up still wrapped in the sheet and growled as he ran to the bathroom.

"Alice says we only have half an hour and then she's knocking on the door." I was a perplexed for a split second until I remembered. God those two were good at those silent conversations. It was then it clicked, did he just say Alice is knocking…? Oh. No.

A look of utter concern must have crossed my face because Edward said.

"Don't worry, love, ill try and protect you. But for now… you better watch it!" he chuckled.

As he unwrapped me from the white sheet in a split second he then turned on the shower and hoped in. His perfect frame collecting the beads of water in all his crevices, the water was freely dripping down is back as he face away from me. He shot a look over his shoulder and said.

"Are you coming? Because I'm pretty sure I need you… to help me with something." he grinned.

As I entered the shower I only just got my second foot in and under the warm water as I pushed against the surprisingly warm tiled wall. Did they have heated tiles? Weird, but that was a question for another day.

As my skin pressed against the tiles his mouth attacked mine, he tasted wonderful, and I could never get enough of this. His tongue running over my teeth and lapping at my tongue, the passion was palpable. His hands against the wall moved to the back of my head, pulling my lips towards his. His erection was still pushing into my leg rather uncomfortably as I lifted my leg to his hip and wrapped it around his waist. Grabbing my ass, he lifted my over leg around his waist as he entered me with a swift motion. As I grabbed onto the mysterious railing hanging on the wall, I was pressed into the corner as he swiftly plunged into me. I could feel him from all angles as my pussy glided over his member. His lips found my neck, my ear lobe and then my collar bone. Letting go with one hand his right hand cupped my breast and gently started to massage it. A shot of tingles started to run down my legs as the 3 pulsing show heads were hitting my back, he plunged deep and faster until my breathing was so erratic I was barely holding on.

"Edward… so good… never stop…"I moaned

"Bella, I'm gonna come, baby, hold on." He panted

Just hearing him say that made my muscles contract around his cock. The stiffness jolting in and out of me was hitting me in all the right spots; I could feel the edge coming nearer as we both moved together against the wall. His cock grew inside of me and I knew he was just about to come for me. With one more thrust he let go in me and my muscles spasmed too. As my muscles milked every last drop from him and our juices mingled I collapsed on to his shoulders and breathed a sigh. I was in complete paradise, in my angels arms. As I lift my head my lips trace over his shoulder and I look up to see his face smiling back at me. Kissing him with as must passion as I could muster he set me down and lathered me up with my strawberry shampoo.

After 25 minutes we were out of the shower (reluctantly) and all of my human moments were done. As I wrapped the silky blue night gown around me I walked in to my portion of our newly designed his and hers closets. I looked at all the garments that Alice had recently purchased for me (none of my old stuff survived if she had her way) and I had no idea what to wear. It was then that I heard Alice's high pitched voice at the door.

"Bella, don't bother about more clothes were going out dancing tonight!! Just wrap yourself up and make sure you're covered when you head to my room, trust me. The girls are getting ready there." She chimed.

The girls? This was gonna be another one of Alice's 'Bella Barbie' days with a big reveal before we went out tonight. That meant another day without Edward. Realising I had no idea what the time was I looked at the clock in the hallway it was already 11 30 so it couldn't possibly be that long. As I made me way down the hall to Alice and Jaspers room Emmett was heading up the stairs.

"Well, well look who finally graced us with her presence…" Emmett chuckled. Cut short by Rosalie's exclamations, I'm glad I had the dressing gown firmly attached.

"Emmett what are you doing? I swear if you're harassing Bella right now, Mr McCarty, you are dead meat." Emmett's eyes grew ten times larger as he sprinted into there room. I chuckled as I saw Alice's head pop out of hers.

"Come on, Bella, your cutting into major primping time."

I walked into Alice's room and she led me to her bathroom. Easily twice the size of Edward's she sat me at her vanity and disappeared for a second, that was when the 25 light bulbs surrounding the mirror turned on, I was so nearly blind. As my eyes adjusted I sat their squinting, Alice said.

"We need to be able to see everything, these lights aren't very forgiving… " she chuckled.

After half an hour of make up, Esme came up with a chicken and salad sandwich.

"Thank you very much! I doubt I'm allowed to leave here on the grounds that I might escape, even if Alice would be able to see it." Esme just laughed and said.

"Yes I suppose that's true, now eat up, Rose will be in soon for the hair." She said in a motherly tone like always.

"Thanks, again" I said as she walked out.

Alice attacked me for a further hour with the perfect smokey eyes, a deep red lipstick, which contrasted well with my pale skin, and some light rose cheeks. After that Rose came in and started working on my hair. With all the curlers, hair spray, bobby pins and the speed they both worked I couldn't keep up and decided to just close my eyes and wait for the big reveal. After a while the hands had stopped attacking me from all angles and I tasted the vile hair spray as they layered it on for maximum hold. I was just going to have to accept this was gonna be my hair style from now on, because there was no way this hair was coming out anytime soon.

As I looked in the mirror I realised it was me staring back. The make up really brought out my eyes and lips, which had an overall sexy kitten effect. The hair was perfect. Soft curls tumbled to my shoulders but the top of the hair was teased into a sculptured master piece. The girls were defiantly the best styling team I had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked as Rosalie listened intently.

"Yes, I like it. Thank you!" I'm glad I didn't complain too much because this was actually kind of worth it, even though id never voice that because I'd never see Edward again.

After my easy 3 hours of torture Alice and rose moved around for only half an hour and came back as stunning as ever. All in matching silk dressing gowns, (mine blue, Alices green and Rosalie's red) we made our way to the wardrobe to pick our outfits.

Knowing Alice it was going to be a really short dress and killer heels. God, I was dreading falling on my face tonight. We had done this many times so I knew what other girls wore, what the protocol was to get in with Jaspers fake ID and how many times I potentially fell over in the heels she assigned me to wear.

As we entered the Wardrobe hanging on the first rail was 3 garment bag, each with our names on them.

As Alice handed me my bag she said.

"There are no negotiations, you will look stunning and the shoes will be fine, I promise."

I opened the bag to find a deep blue dress that would look like skin tight bandages wrapped around me, it was sure to be really tight. It was matched with black sequined platform heels which were at least a little easier to walk in.

"Now girls, lets get a move on, we gotta be down stairs to meet the boys in 15 minutes if we wanna feed the human before we go out." Rose announced winking at me as she head to her room.

I started heading off to Edwards room to get changed as Alice sopped me.

"What do you think you are doing, Miss?" she asked in a bossy tone.

"I'm going to my room to get ready."

"Edwards in there, go get changed in my bathroom. We don't wanna ruin the surprise do we?" she chuckled as she pushed me into her bathroom

In 10 minutes we all convened again in Alice's room all ready to head down to the boys. I was in my blue number which was real snug fitting and made me look like I had curves.

"Damn, Bella, you look hot!" Rose exclaimed as I walked in blushing profusely.

In the room stood Alice who was in a red off the shoulder one strapped dress with a row of jewels under the bust. The dress hugged her slim frame as it went down to the middle of her thigh. She had some black shiny 6 inch heels on with a small bow at the toes. She looked stunning. Rose on the other hand had a black halt neck mini dress which plunged at her cleavage. Not very subtle, but very Rose. She had Red sequined stilettos on, which remind me of a very high pair of Dorothy's shoes from Wizard of Oz.

"It's time!!" Alice squealed.

We made our way out her door and down the stairs. The 3 boys where standing there waiting for me. My eyes locked on Edward who stood there flabbergasted and with one eyebrow raised. Trust him to be absolutely sexy the minute I can't jump him! He was dressed in nice black slacks and a gorgeous blue shirt that matched my dress. The first two buttons hung open as I could see his perfect chest coming through. I walked over to him as he stood there staring. As I reached him he whispered in my ear.

"Love, I have never wanted you more than I do now…" blushing I kissed him on the cheek and turned to the others.

Jasper was in a black shirt and black slacks which hung well on his tall frame, and Emmett wore black slacks with a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Just so Emmett. As we walked out the front door, Edward and I hoped followed the others to jump into Emmett's jeep. Just as we were nearly in Edward said.

"Alice said for our comfort we should drive in the Volvo and follow them. For one you need to eat on the way and I'm sure you don't want to listen to Emmett commenting…" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well that and apparently I'm not going to be able to wait to ravish you tonight." He gave me a smouldering look.

As we hopped in the Volvo the jeep took off in a flash. We followed them all the way into Port Angeles McDonald's where we parked in the car park while they waited for me to eat. Ordering a Big Mac meal I felt like I was under so much pressure not to ruin my dress. And evidently Emmett wasn't making it easier. Even though Alice tried her hardest Emmett did manage to escape twice to make a comment or two. On the final time he came up to us and opened the car door, Edward growled at him and snapped.

"You really don't want to do that. " He said glaring at him. Emmett's face was just like a kid who had been scolded.

"Do what, Edward?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"I just wanted to try some, it doesn't smell half bad…" everyone in the other car cracked up but Edward didn't budge.

Once I had finished my very nutritious meal we pulled up in front of a club called Club Aptitude. Walking up to the bouncer Rose and Alice winked at him as he let us through.

"YAY! We're here!" Alice jumped up and down. I felt sorry for Jasper sometimes; balancing moods must be really hard around her.

As we waded through the crowds we came to the back of the club right next to the bar to a curtain that said VIP. Alice walked straight in and the rest follow. Edward must have realised I was clueless because he said.

"Don't worry love, Alice always plans in advance."

There were two plush black couches on either side of a coffee table in the centre. Everyone took there seats as Alice stood jumping up and down.

"Bella, come dance!" oh god. This was about to get much worse.

Before I could protest Alice had me by the hand and I was half way out of the room with rose tailing us. We found a spot in the middle of the dance floor and they started dancing. They were so graceful dancing in their own sexy ways, I had no idea how I was gonna pull this off.

"I can't dance like that! I don't know how." I whined.

"Come on, Bella you can!" Alice said

"Just follow us." Rose said.

As I watch them both dancing I started to copy some of the moves. Swaying there hips side to side with there hands in the air, just moving to the beat of the music. Rose dropped to the floor and pushed her way up curving her back and dipping her hips, there was no way I was going to try anything like that. Just as I got comfortable dancing with the girls Alice started to giggle.

"We're gonna have to get you back to Edward or he's gonna have a coronary in a minute, Bella"

We made our way back to the booth, as I sat next to Edward, Alice declared that they were getting drinks and Rose, Jasper and Emmett followed. It was just us in the booth, all alone. In that moment I said.

"Hello love is everything ok?" he looked at me and tried his best to try and deny that anything was wrong.

"Yes I'm fine love, you having a good time?" Hearing the edge to his voice I stood up and straddled his lap. Sitting on him I could feel him getting stiffer underneath me. I began kissing his face and his neck until I reached his ear and started nibbling all the way down.

"Mmhm, love, you have no idea what ever one is thinking about you in there…"

"Okay, but what were you thinking about while I was in there?" I gave him a sultry look.

"I wanted to be inside your wet pussy…" he smirked. Lightly hitting him on the arm playfully we both stared at each other with desire in our eyes.

"What were you thinking about when you were dancing?" he pressed with his half crooked smile.

"You, always you. I was actually wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" Grabbing two of his fingers in my hand I dragged him out of the booth just as the others came back with their drinks. As I walked past Alice she handed me the keys to the Volvo from the booth and winked at me.

"You might need these" she whispered too low for anyone else to here.

As we were on the dance floor Edwards movements were so graceful. As I danced to the up beat song my hips swayed side to side like I was doing with Rose and he pulled me into a strong embrace and then a passionate kiss. As my hips continued to move against him I put my hands up in the air, with his big hands he traced up them on either side. His hands mingled with my fingers for a couple of beats and then grazed all the way down my body. Putting his hands on my hips he turned me around so my back was to him and my ass was pressed against his cock in his pants. I grinded back towards him as I move my hips and I felt his warm breathe on my neck.

"Mine." He said possessively.

"I am all yours." I replied.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he asked

I jingled the keys and made my way towards the door. He quickly followed and we were in the Volvo and doing 130m/h in no time. Arriving back at the house we parked the car in the garage ad entered the house. As we made our way in the door Edward pulled me in to a passionate kiss and started to unzip my dress. I suddenly remember Esme and Carlisle.

"Where are Esme and Carlsisle Edward?"

"Hunting" he said between kisses

Letting him undress me my dress came over my head and I unbuttoned his shirt. Running up to his room in only the black bra and panties set I was in I jumped on the couch as he sauntered over to me.

"Do u wanna try something new my love?" he said as he leant over me on the couch and kiss me with force.

"Of course, gorgeous." I smiled, desire beaming in his eyes.

As we lay on the couch his hand found the top of my panties and ripped them off.

"Hey, Mr, did you not like them?" I said with a pretend pout as I kissed him ferociously.

"A little too much, sexy. Stand up." I followed his instructions and stood up off the couch.

Coming behind me like he was in the club he directed me over the arm of the chaise. I learnt my arms on the side as he plunged into me from behind. It was a completely different feeling but it felt fantastic. Every inch of his throbbing cock slid in and out of me as he leant forward to grab my breasts or squeezed my ass.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine…" he said in between thrusts as he pumped in an out of me.

Running his hands continuously over me, it really didn't take long for me to reach the edge.

"Edward, I'm going to come, come with me baby… I'm yours!" I yelled.

His cock responding to my spasms as he came right after me, pumping into me slowly he exhaled and said.

"Mine."

"Always and forever, baby"

___________________________________________________________________________

**SO that's it guys!! PM me like I said at the top with any ideas and I will try and put them inot effect. Watch out for Chapter 6. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**J**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 6 Bella's Plot

**Hey guys this chapter is not a filler chapter but more a lead up chapter. Please remember when you read this to not kill me at the end and ill have the next one up tomorrow. Enjoy!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

As the sun came up and lit up my face my mind started to wonder back to last Friday Edward and I had what could only be described as our 'steamy encounter'. Oh gosh that sounds cheesy, I would defiantly be giggling if I wasn't trying to hide my 'awake-ness' from all those with super hearing. Anyway, focus Bella. Having Edward take me from behind was one of the most invigorating experiences I have had yet. How he kept murmuring "mine, mine, mine, mine" over and over again was a new experience and one that was absolutely fantastic.

As I though about it I couldn't feel the cool arms that usually encase me in the morning. Rolling over to see where Edward was if he wasn't in the bed my hand reached to a note that said.

Love,

I'm sorry if you wake up and I'm not there but I have had to go hunting. After all the alone time we've been spending together I needed a quick trip. I should be home by the time you get up. But if not, I'm sorry, again. I'll be home as soon as possible.

Love you eternally,

Edward.

With a little free time in Edwards- I mean our- bed I saw the time was only 5:20 in the morning, which was way too early to be getting up. Even though I was still technically in a house full of vampires who don't need to sleep, there was no way I was showing my face before Edward returned. As I lay in bed I rolled over to Edward's side and tried to take in his scent. It was barely there as my mind wandered.

A week had passed since we went out to the club and the night was mind blowing but we hadn't tried anything new. After our little hiatus that night everything went back to the way it was before. What could I do to try and get Edward back into the spontaneity of new things? Surely it wouldn't take a lot. But what could I do? Just then I heard a subtle knock on the door.

"Bella, I keep getting flashes of you and Edward and I assume, or I hope, these aren't his ideas. Do you mind if I come in?" she asked

"That's fine, Alice. I need a little bit of help. " I said sitting up in the bed making sure I was substantially covered.

She bound over to me with a bright smile, quite likely already with a plan. She sat on the edge of my bed and said.

"Do you mind if I call rose because she's almost your expert on this subject". She winked

Of course she already knew what I was trying to do. Re-enforcements might work.

"Fine, just try and keep it from Emmett and block your thoughts if Edward is in hearing distance." I smiled.

"Check. And he's not don't worry" she said nodding and tapping her head.

"Rose." Just as the word came out of her mouth roses head popped in the door way with a mischievous mile.

"So ladies what are we doing? Revenge or pleasure?" She asks sinfully with a twinkle in her eye.

All three of us cracked up laughing. It was so nice to have soon-to-be sisters like this. Although there was defiantly no secrets in this house, I always knew that when I needed them, not matter how embarrassing the current situation was, they were always there.

"Okay, Bella, we need something that isn't too hardcore but just core enough. You could always go for the public places… but Bella, what do you think about costumes?" I could see where Alice was going with this. Just as long as its something conventional not me as a forest creature or anything.

"What do you think of police officer role paly?" Rose asked. That was seriously wrong on a couple of different levels, including the most obvious. One word.

"Nah, Charlie…" I rolled my eyes as they both laughed.

"I could see why that's off putting…" rose said as she settled her laughter

"I was thinking more 'maid', Bella" Alice remarked, moving her hands across the air like she was presenting a bill board. I stifled the laughter as she gave me a faux death stare.

"Ohhh that's interesting! I think you would make an excellent sexy maid Bella!!" I couldn't help blush at Roses enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I guess that one could work. I have the perfect idea." I said smiling. He's not gonna know what hit him.

"Alice I'm gonna need…" I began before she interrupted.

"All sorted Bella! Oohh this will be so good."

"What will be so good?" Rosalie asked feeling left out.

"Come on, Rose, ill fill you in on the way…" Alice said as they both bound off.

"Oh and don't forget to block your thoughts if he's back before you!" I yelled.

"On it!" they both replied.

By the time they left it was only 6am and Edward probably wouldn't be back till 8 30 knowing that I usually sleep in almost until lunch time (much to the disgust of those who make up Insomnias Anonymous in this house). Waiting for the girls to get back I tried to concoct the perfect plan to delay the plan of action until tonight and to get Edward out of the house in case he accidently hears any of their thoughts. The further away, the better.

The girls were officially going to buy all the supplies that we could possibly need for the enactment but we'd need a decoy to get away from here. I had the perfect plan.

We could have gone to the meadow but the weather outside was stormy and cold. Even though it would have been fine for him I probably would have turned 3 shades of blue before I started to defrost. Sometimes Edward being a human popsicle didn't help, but I'd never tell him that.

I decided instead to have a 'day date' to the movies in Port Angeles, maybe some food and to pick out our wedding bands. The date for the wedding was only coming up in 5 months, seeing as the Volturi was not making any noise about the time it's taken to change me, Carlisle agreed upon the time frame of a normal engagement, 1 year. That would only change if the Volturi intervened then we would comply with their time frame and it wouldn't make much difference. He didn't see it as pushing the Volturi as Edward thought (although I think that argument was only because he was so eager to make me his wife) but I was happy with the time I got to prepare myself for the compromise. Every day I love him more even if I don't think I possibly can, and at the same time everyday I come one step closer to accepting marriage so young. I wasn't my parents. I just had to remember that.

Thinking about all of that, I realised that now the girls knew I was up there was no point trying to keep the others fooled. I hoped out of bed and jumped into the shower. Warming up with the 6 shower heads was heaven until the cold water came on and I knew my time was up. Drying myself off and getting changed I walked into the kitchen to see just Carlisle and Esme sitting at the kitchen bench, naturally I assumed Emmett and jasper had gone with Edward.

As I walked in the kitchen I realised the irony of the scene. You would have thought that the kitchen would be the last place on earth they'd be. But between Esme, and her sweet motherly instincts to cook me breakfast as she heard me up, and Carlisles ability to channel human activities like reading the paper, I guess it was only natural.

"Morning Bella, I heard you up. I thought you might want some pancakes. Alice said that Edward should be home soon." She smiled sweetly as she passed on the message like she was asked.

"Thank you, Esme. Yes, I was hoping to go see a movie in Port Angeles today and pick out our wedding bands. Alice has been on a wedding rampage lately, it'll be one more thing to get over and done with." I smiled sincerely.

"Well, Bella, I hope you have a great day. And I wish I could stay but I have the afternoon shift at the hospital." He said curtly.

"Good bye, love". He pecked Esme on the cheek.

"Have a good day you two." He said as he picked up his brief case from the front door and left.

"And then there was two..." I murmured, Esme laughed musically, her sweet smile beaming at me.

As we heard Carlisles car pull lout we also heard a car pull in. Judging by the ruckus that the girls were making outside it was an eventful shopping expedition.

"I think it's safe to say the girls are home." Esme said as Alice fluttered in with Rose behind here, both beaming with devious looks on their faces.

"What are you all up to this time girls." Esme questioned. At that comment I blushed, Rose and Alice giggled as Esme looked at me.

"Well it was kind of my idea..." I said looking down; Alice chimed in timely with the plan as Esme laughed heartedly.

"Well sounds like fun girls, I know nothing but i will help out in any way i can." She said.

"But now for the hard part. Good luck keeping Edward out. I'm going to my room." She was humming as she walked off.

"Okay girls to my room, Edward will be here in 20 mins" Alice squealed.

Alice and rose made their way up to her room; by the time I made my way up behind them they had all the contents of their shopping trip laid on the bed.

"Okay girls we have 4 minutes until Edward gets in range. For me I'll be thinking about reorganising my closet, again. And for rose you should be thinking about you and Emmett, it's a fine way of keeping him out. And of course they have the most chance of working with their subtlety. "she ordered.

I took one look on the bed and I felt my knees buckle. There was a skimpy maid outfit, a black bra and panties set with matching suspender belt, thigh high stockings and a million accessories. There was feather dusters, silk scarves, chocolate body sauce, hand cuffs, paddles for spanking and even love dice.

"This is all the weapons in your arsenal that we could find Bella." I looked between them in utter shock, not being able to form many words I swallowed and tried to buck up some confidence.

"Bella, this was your idea, remember..." Alice asked quietly.

"Yes I know, and I will follow through, it's just gonna take a minute. Will Edward like it?" I asked in a whisper. Smiles formed on both of their faces.

"Without a doubt." Rose replied winking.

Alice packed my bag with the 'weapons' I had chosen. After deciding what I was going to use I dressed in the panties set, garter belt and stockings under a flowing dress. Alice stashed the costume and the toys in her bathroom, but once we left it was gonna be put in one of my drawers. We had planned that I was going to take Edward out for the day and when I got home Esme was going to distract him for a couple of minutes while Alice hid in the bathroom to try and get me dressed. The hard part lying in the task of keeping Edward out of the loop enough for him not to realise anything was going on. As we finish Alice would give Emmett the signal, who was gonna cause a distraction. Edward would then walk in to his bedroom to find me all ready to go. Thinking the plan over I was nervous, this was me, I don't usually do things like this. Looks like the beginning of a new era and a fabulous sisterly friendship. Only time would tell.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay guys I know it's a cliffy and I'm very naughty for doing that to you all, but I will try and get the next chapter out as fast as I can. When I wrote this it was HUGE, so naturally I've separated it. The next one will be out tomorrow. Hope you like the lead up tho. Please don't kill me.**

**J**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7 PART 2

**Okay guys... this is part 2 of Bella's revenge. I hope I didn't amp it up too much with the wait. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

As I waited patiently on OUR bed, I realised how quick time had flown and that I would be with my angel in less than 5 minutes. Lying their silently I saw his perfect crooked smile emerge in the door way, just before the 5 minutes was up.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" he remarked as I swung my legs to hang over the side of the bed.

"Edward!" I cried, standing up beaming.

"Okay my love, firstly I'm sorry I left you and that you were up before I came back…" he was standing in front of me in a flash. His cool lips touched mine and pulled away. He embraced around my waist as he buried his head into the nook of my neck. Inhaling my scent from my hair his soft lips touched the base of my throat.

As he started kissing up my neck to my ear lobe I could feel a smile forming against my skin.

"And then secondly, dear Bella, would you mind telling me why my sisters are constantly keeping their minds busy? Alice is re-arranging her clothes into colour order, lightest to darkest of course," he chuckled.

"And Rose is reminiscing of; well let's just leave it at that. It's not a very pleasant place to be. I don't want to know those things about my brother." He cringed.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I tried to keep a straight face as a smile threatened to break out.

He held the bridge of his nose and said

"Even Esme's humming the complete works of Chopin. You girls are up to something…" I was really hoping that Esme wouldn't have to get involved but just like the rest of us he noticed the trickery and she was sucked in. Sometimes I really think they seriously underestimate him.

As he finished his sentence he began to come closer to me with a seductive look on his face, if he did this now the surprise would be ruined. As he inched his way forward I tried to walk back as he advanced towards me. I was rapidly running out of room before I hit the bed, I was trying to avoid impact at all costs. However the inevitable was unavoidable, before I k new it, the backs of my knees hit the bed as I was sprung backwards. The last thing I saw before I heard the mighty crash come from the landing above us was the hem of my dress flying into the air and Edwards smouldering eyes above me, looking ready to devour me.

As Edward heard the banging of a thousand items hitting the wooden floor he bellowed at the tops of his lungs.

"Emmett Cullen! You better run or so help me god I will tear you to shreds." He was absolutely livid.

My saving grace had come, the plan for distraction had come almost 7 hours too early, but it was a welcomed plan, most likely concocted by Alice. She was a goddess. As Edward sprinted out of his room up the stairs to the attic he said

"Sorry Bella I just need to go kill my brother." He jolted off in a flash when Alice met me out side our door.

"What was that?" I asked a little relieved.

"The sounds of just under 1000 CD's crashing to the floor." As she replied, I gasped in horror. If Edward ever found out this was my plan we were all dead. This needed to stay hidden as an accident, but poor Emmett had to hold the majority of our responsibility. I just had to hope he doesn't rat us out under pressure. As I began pacing outside of our door Alice said,

"Bella, you need to calm down, its ok he would never hurt you" she whispered.

My muscled started to relax and I felt a warm fussy feeling come over me. It was Jaspers affect I'm sure of it, it surely wasn't the first time I'd felt that.

As I was trying to calm myself down Emmett came sprinting out of the attic in white short shorts, a sporting sweat band and a tight white shirt, closely followed by Edward.

"What is he wearing?" I Asked to Alice, she was in hysterics next to me.

"Well, it wasn't exactly my plan for the distraction, Emmett was trying to find his quash racquet from the 80's and he caused all the commotion himself, I just saw it coming and used it to our advantage." She beamed between chuckles. That was one tricky pixie

"I swear if Rose ever saw that outfit, I don't know what she'd do…"

"She'd disown him until he gave up. That's what she did then, and probably would again now. I bet Emmett doesn't even remember that part, he has a selective memory." Alice explained.

7 minutes later both of he boys emerged from the front door, Emmett who clearly lost, emerged in just his head band and shorts holding the shredded white t-shirt in his hand. He had the biggest pout on his face as he marched back up to the attic. Edward was looking a lot calmer and came up to me straight away and grabbed my hand.

"Come see this, love."

As we walked into the attic there was hundreds of CD's splattered across the floor, because upon impact they had opened and the discs had flown everywhere. Sitting between the mounds was Emmett trying to find the CD to a cover.

"That should keep you busy for a while" he said to Emmett as we walked off.

"Are you ok, Edward?"

"I promise Bella, I'm absolutely fine, this isn't the first time Emmett has been in the attic." He said amused.

"Now where were we..." he said in his sexy velvet voice as we entered our room.

"Well I was hoping to go to Port Angeles for a movie today, maybe even choose out our wedding bands?" I suggested ignoring his insinuations.

Knowing that Emmett wouldn't be up for another distraction today, I was going to have to go for the oldest excuse in the vampiric handbook, the 'human moment'. That should by us time for me to get dressed when we back.

"And you girls are still up to nothing, right? He asked sarcastically raising his eyebrow at me.

"Nope. We are, it's just a surprise." I gave him a quick grin and ran off to get my things.

"Bella…" he groaned.

* * *

When we arrived at Port Angeles the new Vampire movie wasn't playing today but there s a 12:15 session of '500 days of summer'. Despite knowing that it was a romance movie we both went and saw it, some of us more reluctant than others. Sitting in the cinema with other couples, Edward kept himself amused trying out the old movie tricks like the 'arm around the shoulder yawn' or the 'accidental leg graze'. Every time he would do it, we would both have to try and contain ourselves from the goofy laughter. We kept getting death stares from other people.

"Do you ever behave yourself?" I said chuckling as we exited the cinema.

"Sometimes, I just wanted to see if they worked." He retorted.

"You don't have to know, you've got me, and you can touch me any time you want." The last bit I said quietly in his ear with the sexiest voice I could muster.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss right there in the lobby, my cheeks were bright red I'm sure, then he put his arm around me as we started walking towards a restaurant I recognised.

"La Bella Italia?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." I said smiling to him. He leant down as he pecked me on the cheek.

The lunch went really quickly. After being seated we 'shared' fettuccine carbonara and we both had a coke. That must have been Edward's most substantial meal in a while, I thought, as I began drinking his coke as well.

The next destination was our final business until the show. We searched high and low for two perfect rings for both of us. After looking in 4 different jewellers we had finally made our decisions and were satisfied. Edward band was a simple gold band, very thin, with the inscription 'Always and Forever' engraved inside. Mine was a tad more complex, with the same inscription; it was a yellow gold thin band that was littered with diamonds that matched my engagement ring. It had the right time period look to match, at that moment I realised that I couldn't wait to be Isabella Masen Cullen.

Once everything had been done it was inching towards 5 o'clock and the stores were all closing. We got into the Volvo and took off home at lightening speed.

"So Bella, do I get any hints as to when or what my surprise is?" he asked unleashing the full effect of his topaz eyes on me.

My head went slightly cloudy but I was able to fight through it and respond.

"Now who do you sound like Mr. Cullen? I thought you liked surprises." I smirked.

"I like surprising you, there's a difference." He chuckled.

"Well, you're just gonna have to wait, just like I do when you surprise me" I said with my stubborn voice. He knew there was no way I was budging; little did he know, however, that the surprise was becoming tantalisingly close.

When we walked in the door to the Cullen's mansion I saw Esme in the kitchen preparing frozen meals for Charlie. We had been taking turns recently to stock up his fridge so he wouldn't starve. That was twice in one day for her cooking adventures, she was really a natural mother.

"Sweet heart, Esme needs a quick word with me, just go up to the room and ill be there in a second." He said sweetly.

"That's okay, ill just have my human moment while your down here." I said internally squealing. His not gonna know what hit him, god Alice was defiantly rubbing off on me. As I entered the room I ran straight to the bathroom to see Alice sitting on the edge of the bath tub. She was holding the strapless maids outfit in one hand and a brush in the other. Once I was all dressed up she let down my hair and teased it a little.

On a note she wrote:

_Okay Bella we're going to give you some privacy and we'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?_

**Thank you! I'll see you when your back**. I scribbled back.

Once I was all ready to go she bound her way out of the bedroom and I closed the bathroom door. Hyperventilating against the door I was sure Edward could hear my heart racing.

The 3 small taps that came at the bathroom door confirmed my suspicions as his velveteen voice mingled through.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked. I tried to compose myself with a few breathes and replied.

"I'm fine Edward…" I said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Go sit down on the bed ill be out in just a minute." It's show time.

When I opened the door Edward's eyes resembled that of a cartoon, they popped straight out of his head. After 5 minutes of him not moving and looking like my perfect Adonis, I final found my voice.

"Master, is there anything you would like me to clean?" I said in my mst seductive voice while giving him a smile.

I sauntered over to him exaggerating all moves of my hips and chest, which mad my breasts almost jump out of the costume. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed frozen. Walking over to him I straddled his lap and sat down. With the small feather duster I had in my hand I began dusting all over his body, kissing his face, neck and ear lobes. As I started unbuttoning his shirt I could feel his erection poking into me, one by one I unbuttoned his buttons using my feather duster to tickle his chest. His eyes held the strongest gaze of lust towards me as he growled.

"Bella, you look so god damn sexy in that outfit."

Finally coming to terms with it all he growled again and flipped me onto the bed. He was still standing up marvelling me, his eyes penetrating me. As I lay before him, he stood there staring at me, his crooked smile on his face and one eyebrow up. I then bent my knee and flipped the tulle skirt up to reveal the suspenders, he started purring in my ear as he lay on top of me. He continued to kiss my neck and lick my neck up to my earlobe, putting it in his mouth he drew up my skirt and grazed his hand up my thigh. The black lingerie underneath was just visible, he could see the thigh high stockings that were attached to the garter belt.

I leant up to his ear and whispered. "Take your pants off and lay on the bed, I have a surprise for you."

As he did what he was asked, he threw his pants off leaving him only in a pair of red satin boxes in the middle of our bed. His erection was clearly visible as I walked towards the stereo and hit play, "Take it off" by the Donnas came on. The lust in his eyes was mingling with desire as my hands found the zip on the costume. Unzipping the costume I held it up for a second for him to register what I was doing, and then I shimmied the dress down my body. That left me only in the black negligee. His eyes focused on me, looking me up and down, a smile formed on his face as he licked his lips. I went into the bad in the bathroom and bought out the edible chocolate sauce and the tungsten hand cuffs. Hopefully they should hold him in, Alice bragged about it being one of the worlds strongest metals, I'm really not too sure on the details.

As I walked over to him he asked.

"Bella, is it my turn after?" he giggled.

I attached both of the cuffs to the bed frame and started pouring chocolate sauce down his chest. As I licked it off his abs the rippling muscles under my tongue tasted the best they ever had. My hands rubbed all along his body and down to the brim of his boxes. I pulled the boxers down to reveal his aching cock and encased my mouth around it. As I moved my hand progressively faster over his cock and used my tongue to taste his tip, I heard a crack. It wasn't the handcuffs that broke; it was the metal bar that they were attached to that snapped. He found release in my mouth a moment later as he lay panting on the bed, I could taste him and feel him still pulsing.

When he was settled there were no words. He looked at me with the most desirable look and flipped me onto my back. Ripping of the garter belt and panties he plunged into my tight core, I moaned really loud as he dived into me, I could feel him everywhere, every move he was making was pure bliss. I quickly came as he started pulsing and circulating in me, every angle of my core was satisfied as my muscles contracted around him. Laying in silence for a little while I must have just drifted to sleep. Because the next thing I heard was Emmett bounding up the stairs and Edward throwing the towel over me as he opened the door.

"Don't you knock anymore!" Edward growled.

"I just wanted to tell you we were home…" he snickered.

"Well I know that now, you better run before I kill you." Edwards said furiously.

As Emmett turned and left humming with a big smile on his face Edward came back to lie next to me.

"Bella, would you mind if I take you away somewhere for a vacation? I think uninterrupted alone time is in order." He suggested, giving me his half crooked smile as he calmed down

"No, I think that would be perfect." I responded with a smile on my face.

__________________________________________________________________________________ **So Edward and Bella are going on vacations!! More lemons coming!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**J**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 8 Vacation Meeting

**Hey guys!! Heres the next chapter… it's a little bit of a filler/informative chapter with a little fun stuff at the beginning. I hope you like it. On quick note though, I start heavy study tomorrow for exams so the next couple of updates won't be as frequent as the others have been, but they'll still keep coming!! Enjoy my lemonade… READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM TOO!**

After all of yesterday's planning I was absolutely exhausted. After Edward asked me about the vacation I had drifted straight to bed. I woke up the next morning, having the best sleep I had had in ages. Edward was humming my lullaby as his cool frame was pressed against the sheet I was wrapped in.

"Morning, love, you still wanna go on that vacation?" he asked smiling against my skin.

"Yes! I do, I'm sure I was even dreaming about it last night…" I said as I smiled turning around to see him, giving him a wink.

"Oh really, love, and what happened in this dream? Do I dare ask?" He grinned back playfully.

"Stuff…" I replied nonchalantly and we both giggled.

"Okay, hunny, you go in the shower and ill be down stairs getting you breakfast."

"Can't you join me in the shower Edward?" I purred.

"I would love to baby but I have lots of stuff to arrange if we want to leave tomorrow. Flight's need to be booked and I need to discuss some details with the family. Sorry love, ill make it up to you when we're there, I guarantee it." He said, kissing me on the cheek before he sauntered out of the room.

I was still lying wrapped in the sheet from last night as I looked around the room. There were my ripped panties and garter belt in one corner of the room and his clothes in the other. Last night had been a total success, considering that when these things involve 6 other vampires, it could get a little tricky and very amusing when you add Emmett to the mix.

I hopped out of the bed to find my self still in the black bra and thigh high stocking but nothing else, I chuckled as I realised that Edward probably did this so he would let me sleep.

As I walked into the big bathroom I picked up the shredded clothes and chucked them into the basket, I was defiantly going to need to go shopping again after the vacation at the rate he was tearing my negligee. I then brushed my teeth and turned on the shower. As I stepped under the hot streaming water, it felt like heaven. I could feel the other 6 shower heads pulsing on the rest of my body; I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. As I lathered my self up with soap I began rubbing it all over my body, when I grazed over my nipples they were already up at the thought of Edward and mine's alone time as another moan escaped my lips. As I stoked them again my head lolled back in the water and I closed my eyes, the next thing I knew something cold was running down the side of my body. As I opened my eyes there stood my perfect naked angel with his hands stroking the side of my breasts.

"I thought you said you had too much to do, Edward." I asked half jokingly.

"I did love, but while I was talking to Esme I heard you moan the first time and I could only just control myself…" I stood their in shock, how had he possibly heard that?

"Vampire, remember, love…." He grinned, gosh Bella you're so thick sometimes! I internally scolded myself.

"And then the second time there was no way I could control myself because my mind kept wondering to things you could be doing to make yourself groan like that." He seductively smiled.

His hand cupped my breast as he moved his lips to my nipple, kissing them and sucking it softly tingles ran down my spine straight to the wetness in my legs. His hand followed my body down to my core where he gently rubbed my clit and slid his fingers into my wet folds, I hadn't even realised how wet I was for him but he was sure noticing now. As his fingers worked on my core, my eyes closed as I held onto him. His fingers began repeatedly plunging into me, sending the best sensations through my body as my muscles contracted against his fingers. Increasing the tempo he began nibbling my ear lobe and saying in my ear.

"Bella, baby, come for me, I wanna taste you on my fingers. Come for me."

I had no other choice at that moment; his seductive velveteen voice had pushed me right over the edge. As my muscled contracted I could feel his fingers slowing in me as he pulled them out, he bought them straight to his mouth where he licked me from his fingers.

"Oh, Bella, you taste so sweet." At that moment he picked me up from the shower and ran quickly to our bed, me giggling in the process. Not worried about the towel, I was getting our bed terribly wet as he groaned.

"Must… have… more." I giggled again.

He laid me down and spread my legs, his tongue licked right from my entrance to my clit. Repeatedly lapping at my juices, his fingers started thrusting in to me again, his tongue felt fabulous against my clit, as he hummed he sent erotic vibrations through me.

"More baby, I want you now!" I managed to get out between the amazing sensations he was causing.

In no time at all he plunged straight into my tight core and started pumping in and out. At vampire speed his hips rotated and thrusted with such force I was trying to contain my cries. I just couldn't hold them back any longer.

"EDWAARDD, oh god Edward… yes that's right. ARGGGHHHH!" I cried out. There was no doubt that everyone else could hear me but I didn't care at that time. Seconds later his own euphoria hit, pulsing in me his crooked smile played on his face as he lay beside me.

"That was amazing, love" he complimented.

"You are amazing, Edward." I said, looking at him.

Not wanting to move from the position I was in I had to convince myself it would all be worth it. I knew if I wanted to go anywhere tomorrow we were going to have to start planning and packing pretty fast. After both of us cleaned up we emerged downstairs.

As we walked into the kitchen I picked up my cereal that was still waiting on the counter from Edwards trip before the distractions and walked into the lounge room.

As we sat on the couch, me eating as quietly as I could, Emmett's booming voice came straight through house from the garage.

"Well, well look the lovebirds finally make an appearance…" he said walking in the living room smirking, followed by Rosalie promptly smacked him around the back of the head.

"Sorry about my idiotic husband, how are you?" She smiled sincerely; they both came and sat down on the couches next to us.

"Good thanks Rose" I smiled back.

As I said that Alice came bounding in with Jasper and sat on the love seat down the end. Edward leant and whispered in my ear.

"Carlisle called a family meeting, love. They're all coming down now."

I was worried that when the subject of the vacation came up I'd turn bright red at any remarks Emmett made. I loved him like my own brother but there was always a downside of him being the embarrassing big brother I never had, he made jokes about everything! I just had to remember he could dish it out but not take, he really was just one big cuddly bear.

As Alice starting chatting excitedly to Rose about something to do with some fashion week in New York, Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs and took the lounge at the head of the room. Carlisles words silenced everyone.

"Hey guys, as you may or may not know Edward and Bella have decided to go on a vacation tomorrow. So I guess this starts our ball rolling. Alice and Jasper have you decided where you two would like to go?"

As Alice started to talk I whispered to Edward.

"What are they talking about?" I asked with a confused tone.

Of course, remembering I was in a meeting for IA, I realised my whispering was like I was talking at normal volume to them. Carlisle heard me and responded.

**(Note: IA was Bella's nickname for the others in a previous chapter. It will probably be used in reference to them in her thoughts quite frequently. For those who forgot it stands for Insomnia's Anonymous)**.

"My apologies Bella, we probably should have explained the way we vacation to you. The thing is, that when one couple decides to go away on vacation it is usually an opportune time for all of us to have some alone time. We each go on a vacation or do something for about 2 weeks and then we all meet up somewhere at the end before returning home. We are now all deciding where we are going to go separately and then we'll find somewhere central to meet up." His patients with me was unbelievable, he always explained things in a way that didn't make me feel stupid or down graded, just welcoming. He was defiantly an excellent leader.

"So back to Alice and Jasper." He said as he smiled at me and turned to them.

"New York fashion week!!!" she announced as she jumped up and down in her seat. Jasper, who obviously failing to contain her emotions sat there chanting something under his breath, I couldn't hear what he was saying but Alice started giggling.

"Rose and Em?" Esme questioned next, her motherly smile had changed to an excited one. For a second I almost forgot that her biologically frozen age wasn't much older than any of the others, it was simply her mannerisms that made her older sometimes.

"We're going to join them in New York for a week and then maybe to Corfu in the Greek islands for some beach time!" Rosalie finished.

"Edward and Bella?" Carlisle said. I just looked at Edward, we hadn't even discussed it after the suggestion and he'd been doing the planning, I was just along for the ride. A smile grew on his face as he spoke.

"Well, Bella didn't know this yet, but we're going to go to Brazil. Were going to venture through the country and then finish up on Esme's island, which she has kindly let us borrow." Esme just beamed at us, how does someone own an island? I thought. Although I can't really complain that was fantastic. I couldn't believe this family they were all so generous, loving and understanding. I was so happy that in less than 5 months I was joining it.

"Okay now all of you are sorted, Esme and I have decided to stay here for a week, and then travel to Bulgaria. It's one of the few places we haven't been yet, culturally and physically it should be marvellous." As Carlisle finished Esme's sweet voice continued.

"As for where we are all going to meet, I think that Isle Esme would be an excellent spot. Secluded, and some place familiar it will be a fabulous place for us to spend time as a family." She looked at me again; I defiantly loved her as a second mother.

"That's right!! We're all coming to you two! Make sure there's still a house to come back too once your done…" Emmett said laughing. Esme just gave him a death stare which wiped the smile off completely like a child who was scolded.

"Well thank you Emmett…" Carlisle said strictly.

"So now that is all set, you can go about your day getting ready for tomorrow." Carlisle said before Alice interrupted.

"Oh, and everyone! Being the kind and loving sister I am I took it upon myself to book all of our tickets to our destinations…" she winked to me, handing everyone an envelope. The gift of fore-sight was really amazing, she was unstoppable.

"And weather predictions are all in there as well." She announced as everyone started making their way back up to their rooms. As Edward put his hand around me and started leading me up the stairs Alice said.

"Bella, ill help you pack I've already finished mine." I rolled my eyes at her as we both giggled. Edward trailed behind us up the stairs when I walked in the room to see two suitcases sitting on the bed.

This was going to be my first vacation with the Cullen's, and I'm sure it was going to be a very different experience. Alice's version of 'help' was more along the lines of 'take over', not allowing her complete free rein I approved everything she put in their, including (when Edward went out of the room) the rest of the arsenal and outfits from her and Rosalie's shopping expedition last week.

Our flights were leaving at 10:45 tomorrow morning and it was only 4 in the afternoon. All that was left to do was wait, and I knew exactly how I was going to pass the time.

**I hope you enjoyed!! Anyways, the future of this story is (kinda :P) in your hands, there is a poll on my profile. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check it out, I want to know if you want snippets of lemons from all of the couples or just keep it an ExB story. I'll write the next chapter about EXB then I'm checking the results I get. If you want a say, poll it!**

**J**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 9 Vacation Pre Isle Emse

**HEYYY! Sorry bout the long wait in comparison to the others, study has been hell but my good friend Neeks told me to write more and fast! So this one's for her!! :P**

After a beautiful but exhausting first week travelling up the coast of Brazil we finally ended in Buzios, just above Rio De Janeiro. In our first week we had been to so many places and done so many different things. The first 2 days we went to Manaus, where we went on to explore the Amazon, the world's largest rain forest. The cloud cover was excellent especially in the rainforest, even though I was usually opposed to anything green and hiking-like due to my clumsiness I surprisingly didn't trip over that much. On our way to Buzios we by passed Sao Louis and Salvador where we took in the culture along** Salvador's****Pelourinho District, the amazing churches and cafes were awesome. When we arrived in Buzios we weren't as lucky with the weather. The sun was out all the time and it was a constant humid 30 degrees every day. But of course Edward had something up his sleeve. **

**After we arrived in paradise we drove through the different parts of Buzios down the main shopping street and past at least 8 beaches. Edward was safely guarded by the tinting of the rental car windows and I was in awe as I was watching all of the people walking, shopping, eating and dancing just out on the street. Every time I looked at Edward he would beam at me and blow me a kiss, I was defiantly in paradise. **

**We finally got to our destination, it was almost all the way down the end of the peninsula. It was a huge **luxury house in a place which Edward called 'Alto da Ferradurinha'. If I thought his normal voice was sexy, when he pronounced the Portuguese words it was absolutely irresistible, his soft lips moving was the most tangible thing to watch. As I listened he explained that it was the most secluded and private area of the whole 'island'. It had a beautiful view to the ocean, and it only took us a couple of minutes to go down to the beach absolutely undetected, because it was our private sanctuary. God I wish I could just be with him now.

As I walked through the sand, at sunset, holding his hand I looked at him and asked.

"Okay so we've been gone 4 days, we have 3 days here and then we venture to Esme's island, right? " I asked.

He nodded savouring the silence, and I continued.

"I don't really want to leave here." I said dazedly.

"Oh, love, this is beautiful but you should see Esme's… you will love it." He began smiling.

"I brought you here for the food and the street life at night, this is a beautiful beach, but your real beach experience will be with me, all alone just off this coast." He said seductively, winking at me.

I stood there looking out to the beach, this was our first night here and I knew that he would wanna go out somewhere. But I had other plans. Our holiday had been very much just that, lots of sight seeing and travelling around and, the places we had been before this, we only stayed one or 2 days. We really weren't relaxing in the way I wanted, I snickered to myself.

He must have seen the light bulb go off in my head because he looked at me with the most mischievous grin on his face.

"You don't want to go into the city tonight do you love?" his grin widened.

"Not if you have a better option." I said in an innocent voice, shaking my head.

His hands found my waist as he threw me over his shoulder running back to the mansion we were staying in. The beautiful plush bedroom we were in was bigger than Charlie's whole bottom floor; Edward spent hours and hours that night relaxing me until the sun came up.

For the next two days we spent the days in the house watching romantic movie, going on a picnic on the beach, and spending time together. The nights consisted of looking around the city whose night life was amazing; on every corner there was something new going on, people conversing in a different language all around us. Every time we had to speak to someone Edward spoke fluently with no hesitation, it was honestly the sexiest thing I had ever seen him do. When he spoke I leant into his side and held him tight with a smile on my face. All the people seemed lovely and the food was fantastic.

On the last night Edward to us to a restaurant that was quite small but had great food and lots of dancing. This wasn't normal ballroom-y type dancing it was samba and South American beats. I would have never even considered dancing like this with any one else but Edward, he made me feel so safe, plus he was an excellent lead and I never fell over because his reflexes were 1000 times better than mine.

As we twisted and twirled around the dance floor we were both laughing and joking around. Alice had known exactly what to pack; I even remember verifying some of the scantily glad dresses with the thought that she saw this coming. The dress I was in was a red 1920's flapper type dress, every time I twirled the tassels would twirl with me and some reasonably short heel black sequined t-bars. For the first time I thought to myself that we look like we must be together. I looked like I belonged with Edward and it got me excited for when we are going to be equals in our eternal life. As the night drifted on, I ate and we danced, only at 11 30 did my feet decide to announce themselves and start aching. As we were dancing to a slower rhythm I leant in putting my hand on his pecks and he leant down to my ear. I purred in his ear.

"Do you wanna go back to the house? I'll take a guess and say that you might want to know what is under this dress" I said sexily.

Turning around he grabbed my hand and followed me out to the rental car. We were in the car and off at some ridiculous speed a small time later. The peninsula was really small so it never took long to get any where from our condo. The minute that engine stopped I was again in his arms and heading to the bedroom.

"Edward, I do have legs you know?" I laughed.

"Yes, human legs that can't go as fast as mine do, I can't wait."

I could feel him growing under me; my hands wrapped around his neck ad my legs around his waist. It was rubbing on my core in the best way possible, it was completely teasing me. As I gave him a look of lust we made it to the bedroom and he put me down. Sitting on the edge of the bed I directed myself onto the lush sofa that was on the side of the room. The window was a brilliant back drop of the ocean, with the moon high in the sky. Lying across the sofa I undressed myself and he came over to me before I could blink. I was only clad in a blue, lace baby doll and matching panties. Running my hands up and down my things he sat down on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. Grinding against his warm cock I said.

"Too many clothes."Warmly against his neck, as I kissed him up to his ears.

I leant back and raised the hem of his dress shirt and began undoing the buttons. Trying to drag out the time I started unbuttoning them very slowly. One by one I would fumble with the whole and just slowly pop them out. Only after the second button he decided that I was taking to long to do it and ripped his shirt in half. I giggled into his ear, bitting it softly.

Running my warm hands down his abs I closed my eyes as he leant in and kissed me fiercely. My core was getting wetter by the second as his hand come down and gazed over my panties. Straddling his hips still he flipped me onto my back on the couch and started lifting the baby doll with his hands and kissing me up o my breasts. Kissing all over my stomach and up the side of my chest his hands found the sides of my mounds. His thumbs grazing over my nipples as they began getting hard and his sweet lips were over them in seconds. The best sensations were going through my body as his teeth lightly bit my nipples. My back arched and he murmured.

"So good… taste amazing." Closing his eyes, he continued to lick every inch of me. His hand came across the back of my chest and undid the lingerie that fell off the couch. Looking at him, his eyes full of lust bore into me. On our sides I stood up from the couch and he laid down on the bottom, removing his pants and his boxers I knelt down on the floor. Taking him into my mouth my hand found his balls and began touching them lightly. His eyes closed as his groans became more and more audible. His cock started getting warmer and larger in my hand, even bigger than he usually is just before he comes. As he started panting his eyes opened and looked at me.

"Don't stop baby, feels so good." He groaned.

"It tastes amazing" I replied.

Not before long he came in my mouth, licking all of him up I looked up from beneath my eyelashes and he recovered almost immediately. He was insatiable.

I was so ready for him at this point, between my legs was so wet and yearning for him. Sitting up I straddled him one again as he tore of my panties and his thick cock penetrated my folds. Feeling amazing I started grinding my hips towards him, with my clit rubbing against his pelvis. I could feel all of him in me. He was huge and hit every spot that I craved, it was just amazing. There was no other word for what it felt like, he was a god and he would be forever mine.

As he and I moved together, my muscles started spasming and I knew I was just on the edge. His cock grew too as I gripped on to the back of the couch, his arms around me, holding me so close I almost couldn't breathe. We both came together as I continued panting into his chest. The euphoria had come completely over me and I felt like I was on the top of the world. His gorgeous topaz eyes were looking into mine and I swear I stopped breathing for a second.

"Breathe, love, you would never hear the end of it if Emmett found out you passed out after that." He chuckled, I faux pouted as he looked at me.

He would forever dazzle me; I had to find a way to entice him as much as he did. I yawned and my body suddenly felt really heavy. Dragging me over to the bed I slid under the covers as I could feel his cool naked body against mine. I heard the soft humming as I drifted.

* * *

Waking up in the morning I was surprisingly warm and something smelt really good. Looking up from the bed with dozy eyes I saw my angel next to our suit cases all packed.

"Morning love, I've packed and made you breakfast." He pointed to the food on the bed side table.

"Come and help me eat all of this, there is enough for a small army." I chuckled.

I was looking at the plate and it had a huge variety of food. One day I was just going to have to explain the concept of cereal. He needed to know that it is enough for breakfast and doesn't need to be served with pancakes, eggs and fruit salad. Clearly, though, he was never going to understand and I was going to get very fat until I became immortal. I think the sooner the better.

As I became lost in my own ridiculous thoughts he sauntered over to me giving me a kiss and sat on the edge of the bed. As I lifted the tray and began to bring it to my lap he caught my orange juice as it was jut about to spill all over the linens.

"Be carful, love." He said replacing it on the tray.

Instead of helping me (that was wishful thinking for the sexiest IA member) he sat there and watched me eat until I was so full I couldn't possibly eat any more. When I pushed the lazy table away he looked at me and took it from the bed.

"All full, love?" he asked. I responded with a big smile and a nod of my head.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we have to check out in a couple of minutes, your clothes are laid out on the couch over there, Alice called…" he said tapping his head, winking.

"And then we're off to the Rio docks were we can drop the car and take the speed boat to Isle Esme." He said as I walked to the clothes nicely laid out on the couch from last night. Oh, boy was that night amazing. As began putting on the snug fitting jeans and the small yellow single, Edward was over to me in a flash.

"If we didn't have to be out of here now I would have a repeat of last night, right here." I blushed and smiled in shock as he ran off with our bags.

Coming out of the front door, we fit nicely in the rental car and dropped the keys off for the house. The drive to the Rio docks should have taken roughly 2 and a half hours but Edwards driving got us there just over 1. Parking the rental car in the paid lot he walked over to the mooring docks and stopped in front of a medium sized white speed boat. The plaque next to the mooring pole said 'E and C Cullen." I smiled.

Stepping into the boat with all the bags strapped down, we took off to our destination.

Isle Esme.

**Okayyyyyy guys thanks for hanging on for this one! Exam study is going well and I'll get my break while figuring out that hopefully there should be a lot of fun times to come at Isle Esme! Please REVIEW and also msg me if there are any saucy scenes you want me to write! Bring on the LEMONS!!! Wooohoooo.**

**J**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 10 Beach Fun

**Heyyyy guys!! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I have been studying like a maniac in the last week, I had 6 exams in 4 days and still have one left but that will be over by tomorrow. My partner also goes away on a round the world trip on Friday sooo after then you should be hearing a lot more from me. I will be finishing this story up in the next 4 or 5 chapters and moving onto a vampiric version, so bring on more lemons! If you have any scenarios you want to see in either story please PM me and ill make them happen!! Enjoy! **

As we took off I soon found out that Edwards boat driving reflected that of his car driving, that meant the trip to the island took less time than I anticipated. While I gripped onto the hand rails feeling like I was holding on for my life, he kept speeding along trying to hold back his laughter. Damn vampires and their honed senses. I couldn't wait to get off this boat and to his arms. As I imagined his cool hands around me, on my bare skin, touching every part of me and grazing between my legs, my eyes closed and I had to stop myself. _Oh, bella you must stop_. I berated myself.

Just as I opened my eyes, I saw Edwards knowing smile.

"Are you okay there love, is there something I need to help you with?" he asked seductively wearing his signature smile.

_Stupid, stupid bella. Of course he would know._ I looked down to his trousers and it was very evident he did in fact know what I was thinking and was quite possibly imagining his own version too. I moved up for my seat at the back of the speed boat and came up behind him. Feeling my warm breathe on his neck he had turned back around to keep his eye on the open sea. I traced my hands along his shoulders and down his pecks. My nose grazed against the soft spot behind his ear then my lips softly found his lobe. Between the light kissing and sucking I whispered seductively.

"Yes I do need help, actually, I need your cock real bad." his mouth hung open a little at my confidence but then promptly shut.

I slid my body more to his side as my hand kept tracing down his stomach. It came to rest on the tremendous bulge that was his throbbing cock in his pants. Lightly teasing him with my ministrations through his pants he let out a small growl and said.

"Bella, we will be there in just under 10 minutes. You won't be able to see it yet, but the island is just ahead of us. Please spare me my sanity, unless you want me to rip your clothes off here and now?" he purred the last part.

Pretending to take the offer into consideration I pouted my lips a little and licked them with a look of desire towards him. Shaking himself from a temporary trance he said.

"Behave, because you have exactly 8 minutes left before I ravish you until your poor human legs cant handle any more." With that said I became quiet and sauntered back to my chair behind him. The small smirk on his face looked like he had a plan, and if I had learnt anything on this trip it was that I knew all too well it was very true.

The next 8 minutes passed in no time and before I knew it we were moored to the private dock just on the side of the island. It was absolutely beautiful. The sand was pure, and the waves were bright blue and so was the sky. The trees that surrounded the large cabin-like mansion were exotic with the faint sounds of island birds echoing through. The house was magnificent. If I had thought anything else was this beautiful before this I was absolutely wrong. The rustic feel of the cabin contrasted well with the jungle type terrain surrounding it. There were wide windows that lined the entire walls of the house; it looked like you had a panoramic view of the surrounding scenery from every room inside. I must have looked absolutely shocked because Edward came up next to me with our bags and said.

"Do you like it love?"

"I love it! It is the most beautiful place in the entire world. And I'm here with you." I turned to him and leaned in sharing a passionate kiss.

"Come on love, let's get inside and get ourselves acquainted." He winked at me as he led the way.

We both came up the small steps straight off the sand to two large oak doors, the detail of the carving was exquisite, I could just imagine how beautiful it was inside. Esme sure knew how to decorate a house. As he unlocked the doors my suspicions were confirmed, I stepped into the living room and was almost speechless.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. It was the only thing that would come out, I was stunned. Edwards eyes bore into me and a small chuckled escaped his lips.

There was a beautiful fire place on the left as you walked in surrounded by some very comfortable looking couches and a TV just next to it. The kitchen was open with the dining room just in front. The whole space was huge but Esme had still made it seem homey and warm. All the rooms seem to be melded into one very big room surrounded by the scenery from outside. It was like you were living in a much more civilised version of the wilderness. It was exceptional.

That was only then that I looked up. I had to be careful to keep from falling over when I saw the open ceilings and the balcony that surrounded the second floor. The balcony above surrounded the whole perimeter of the house and on each of the 4 walls I could faintly see 4 doors. God only knew which one was ours, and by the looks of the house outside, the rooms were humungous. I took the whole scenery in as Edward put down the bags next to the kitchen bench. Coming over to me he pulled me into himself and I could feel his cool chest through his shirt. His lips were feather light against mine and his cool breathed was heaven against my face. He always smelt amazing.

"Let me show you our room, sweet heart." He purred with his eyes closed.

The next thing I knew I was being swept off my feet and at vampiric speed and flown towards the bedroom on the right hand side. We had made it up the spiral staircase and along the balcony to the matching oak door. As Edward opened it I gasped as I entered.

The walls were a magnificent blue colour, darker on the wall where the beds head board sat, with still one signature wall of windows that looked over the tall canopies outside. Against the feature wall stood the largest four poster bed I had ever seen. I was convinced that I would need a search party just to pull myself out every morning, although, with a little luck I'd never have to get out. Maybe this was going to work to my advantage, I mused.

"A penny for your thoughts love?" Edward said as he sauntered towards me wrapping his cool hand around my waist pulling me into his chest. My eyes were lost in his as the crooked smile appeared on his face.

"No fair Mister! Dazzeling me like that is just cruel." I retorted with a smile peeking through.

"I was just thinking that there is only one way to describe this house. Huge!" his chuckle was music to my ears.

"Is that a good huge, love?"

"Most definitely, it's absolute paradise."

"Well I'm glad you like it love. Esme designed it herself after Carlisle gave it to her. It's been our holiday home for so long, so when all the couples started forming she kept redecorate to accommodate them. When I proposed to you she made it her next mission to have it ready for when we next go." He was so sincere when he talked about his 'mother, she was truly a fabulous second mum.

"It was very bachelor-y before you came along" he nudged me and chuckled.

"So love what do you want to do now?" he asked raising his eye brows. Men, no matter what species, they were always thinking the same thing.

"Can we go for a swim?" I could see the beach lining the island outside of our window and I knew that I just wanted him as close to me as possible.

"Sure love, ill pop the suitcases from downstairs in the closet and then you can get change." He kissed me on my lips and then shot out of our room, reappearing in seconds with the suitcases in his hands. Walking in to the closet next to the bathroom I began to think about the skimpy bathers Alice had packed.

"Why don't you get dressed and meet me out there, I need a human moment." I hope the twinkle in my eye didn't giveaway the plan I had for the afternoon.

He simply nodded his head, pulled me in for a passionate kiss then grabbed his swimming trunks. I walked into the closet and got out the blue bikini Alice had packed and matching towel.

Putting on the bottoms and just leaning the small triangles against my breast not doing them up I half wrapped the towel around me and walked out onto the sand were Edward was standing. I dropped the towel and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I approached him gauging his reaction and when I was close enough I turned around, facing my back towards him. A small growl escaped his lips.

"Can you do me up please, I can't seem to tire them up myself." I tried so hard to keep my face straight but I was sure he had caught on to my plan.

He twisted me around to face him and moved my hands from holding up the small material. The bikini dropped to the floor as he lifted me with my legs wrapping around his torso and straddling his waist. Running into the warm water his lips were kissing me fiercely on every inch of my face and neck. One we were completely submerged in the water his hands found my breast and a started massaging them with his thumb running over my nipples. My head lolled back as he continued to tease me and I pushed my self up against him feeling his erection just under me. His face then started kissing me down my neck and to my nipples where he lightly nipped at them. It felt amazing as his hands kept exploring every inch of my skin. I began kissing him again, biting his neck and sucking his ear lobes. My hands ran up and down his pecks lightly grazing over his nipples too. The moans that were elicited from his mouth were sinful and I knew that I needed him right then.

My hands then seemed to have a life of there own, they found the top of his trunks and grazed the waist band. Slipping my hands into them I grabbed his dick around the base and saw his eyes close before he buried his head into the crook of my neck. His tongue started darting out against my skin as I slowly moved my hand up and down the aching cock, rubbing the tip with my fingers. I pushed down his trunks and he seemed to get the idea. The next thing I knew the bikini was gone, ripped straight off of me as he positioned himself at my entrance. Lightly pushing forward against me, he teased me while lightly circling my clit.

"Edward I can't take it anymore, make me yours!" I moaned against his ear.

Just as I finished the sentence his cool thick cock plunged into me creating the most intoxicating contrast to my core temperature and the water. It was huge and consumed every part of me. Only concentrating on the feeling of his cock pushing in and out of me and the tangible feeling of his movements, my muscles started to tighten. I was so close to coming for him and I felt like I was just about to explode.

"Baby, I can't hold on any longer, it's been too long. I need you!" I screamed and his groans started to match mine.

"I no baby I'm so close."

With in seconds he was going at vampire speed while the waves in the water where lapping at the joining of our bodies. It didn't take long until I found salvation. I could feel him pulsing in me, it was the most amazing feeling than you could ever imagine. He filled me completely so the walls of his cock expanded with mine sending more shivers down my spine. Still standing in the middle of the ocean I began to come back to reality. I was so glad that we were completely secluded because he definitely did fulfil his promise of amazing beach time. Little did I know that the beach could bring so much satisfaction.

As I kissed him with the most passion I had, I could feel his smile against my skin and his erection growing again by the second.

I looked straight into his eyes and we both knew we weren't finished with each other. I was going to make him fulfil his promise of ravishing me until my legs wouldn't work. With the most seductive voice I could find I said.

"Maybe we should move this inside?" he took the hint and nodded.

Cradling me in his arms he carried me bridal style to my towel and wrapped me thoroughly. He then ran straight through the house to the bedroom, do exactly what he had promised.

**REVIEW PLEASE! And don't forget those PM's for ideas. **

**J**

**x**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE ONLY!

Heyyy guys!!!

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! I no I probably have some village people with pitch forks and torches but I'm going through some personal stuff at the moment and it has stumped my writing of this story for a little while. It will recommence after the new years and the story and its planned sequel will go as planned. I'm sorry about the delay and those who were really looking forward to its completion. I'm doing the best I can… not all of us can be immortal. :p

J

x


	13. Chapter 11 Washing fun!

Heyyyyyyyy guys!! I'm so sorry it has been so long, all my personal stuff has seemed to slow down now and I am utterly back to normal! This chapter isn't as long as some of the others, but I still hope you enjoy it as much as I hope you will. Also please keep the reviews coming… I want to hear the good stuff and if I'm losing my touch. Let me no!! Happy reading!

J

x

That first night came on so quickly. I had an incessant preoccupation for Edward and not before long I knew my stomach was going to start announcing itself. We lay sprawled across the huge bed, wrapped in sheets just savoring each others company when my angel spoke.

"Love, we must get you something to eat, I can't actually remember the last time we fed you." His voice was calm but I could see the concern that flickered in his eyes.

"Just two more minutes-" I began to retort before my stomach let out a bellow that could put any beast to shame.

"I beg to differ" He chuckled against my skin as I blushed profusely into his cool shoulder.

"Okay if we must" I rolled my eyes and began to ruffle the sheets together to cover my body as I got up. Although in a split second two things happened Edward got up and shot around the bed to my side, and some how in un-human lightning speed the sheet vanished from around my body and I was standing completely naked in front of the most glorious vampire in the world.

"Is there anything I can do to make this less harder for you, love?" he questioned with a deviant smile.

His hand drew up my side, tracing cool patterns along my skin as it finally came to rest just under my left breast. Sliding his fingers along the cool contours of it he cupped it entirely and started massaging, weakening my knees in the process. His fingers moved over my skin in a meticulous fashion as to not leave any part untouched and a soft moan came out of my mouth as he grasped the hardened bud in between two of them. His other hand soon joined in tracing up the back of my thigh, drawing me in closer, this sure didn't help him being tantalizingly irresistible. His eyes smoldering as he directed my leg around his hips and ground his hips against my core, I was becoming undone rapidly and I knew for my survival there were only two options.

Firstly, the need I had for Edward was so strong I felt that I need it to maintain living. The moisture was pooled in my panties and I knew that his primal side was dictated by the ever growing aroma of my arousal against his cock. And secondly, the food sustained my insatiable appetite of my fiancé. _This is defiantly a pickle,_ I thought.

It was a fight between my sensible side and the teenage hormones that flowed through me. It was only a split second battle and I always knew which side of me was going to win out, the side that had gotten us this far in our sex-capades.

I making my decision I started kissing Edwards neck and collar bones, gently nipping as I went along. His eyes closed periodically being taken by the sensations that I knew I was causing. The massaging of my body became vigorous as I came in contact with his lips. The softness of his lips was divine, the best sensation only second to having him completely inside of me. My tongue swirled with his, tasting his sweet breath in my mouth as I ran my tongue lightly over his teeth. He moaned into my mouth and pulled back slightly where we were both panting against each other.

"Well I guess love that this really didn't end up helping the cause. Come on, we have to feed you, ill go cook in the kitchen and you can have a human moment". He chuckled.

"I suppose your right." I sighed with a huff, although I defiantly knew once we- I mean I- was done we would be right back where we were now. He unraveled himself from around me, grabbing just his boxer shorts and started his way towards the kitchen. _After that entire internal struggle he ended up making the decision for us. Typical, _I thought. A small smile played on my face.

_He loves me._

* * *

Like I knew would happen after a large helping of dinner (for which he insisted I stayed in a state of undress for) we ended up exactly where we were before.

"You all done, love?" he enquired.

"I sure am, thank you it was delicious." I said as I leant in and kissed him.

"Mmhm, it really is delicious" he responded licking his lips assessing me from top to bottom.

I lowered my fork just in time to be safe for our inhuman speed evacuation of the kitchen. Running up the stairs was starting to get pretty routine in our affairs and I wondered if I was ever going to be satiate.

We were in the room in a matter of seconds and I was laid on the bed with his god like body just hovering above me. His knee was placed between my legs and his lips were starting to make the glorious trail down my neck, collar bone and jaw line that sent my head into a spin. It was then that I had an ingenious idea.

"Edward, would you be open to trying something new?" I was a little nervous about the request I was making and I didn't really seem to pull it off with a lot of conviction.

"Umm, yes love, I'm up for anything you want to do. What is it?" he asked his crooked smile playing on his perfect lips.

"Well it is something a bit peculiar and I don't really even know how it could possibly work but I have heard about it and I was wondering… do you have a washing machine?" his brow furrowed just slightly until his mind clicked what I could possible be referring to and his crooked grin appeared on his face.

"Well, madam, we do actually have a washing machine, just to your request." His grin widened with his horrible rendition of a southern accent. His eyes got darker and within a split second we were off again.

I soon found myself in the biggest laundry you could ever imagine. I found myself realizing that these vampires had ample of space for a reason. They took pride in filled it out on an incredible level, It was almost like every part of there lives was amplified to a 100x magnification.

_But for what I was proposing I'm sure the space would come in handy _I internally chuckled_. _

His hand traced over the top of his top loading washing machine as he turned around and gave me the most luscious grin he could accomplish. I ran towards him at the fastest speed I could manage and jumped into his arms. His soft hand caught me around the waist and his first hand traced my curves around my waist. Gently following their path downwards his hands started to send shivers down my spine ad legs as he cupped my ass, putting both legs around his waist.

"So love, what was it that you had in mind?" he asked faux-coily, following his act with a stunning grin that could hardly disguise his devious thoughts.

"Well. I was thinking, me, you, one spin cycle and-"

"multiple orgasms?" he cut me off sexily with his whispered tones.

I slapped his arm laughing at his bold behavior. I sure wasn't surprised, we had grown extremely comfortable with each other since we were first intimate, and he definitely did know how to achieve what he was proposing. But the act of saying such things so abruptly always seemed to catch me off guard, and it always seemed to please me in more ways than one.

He turned his body towards the machine and firmly pushed me up against the white frame so I could feel his growing erection diving into my skin. He propped me up onto the top and removed the satin boxers, which was his only form of containment.

His eyes burned black with desire as his cock teased of my bud, causing my head to loll backwards. Obviously achieving ht result he hopped for his corners of his mouth sexily curved up as he slowly moving his erection through my wet folds he plunged into my core. The elicited primal moans from my mouth were far beyond any conscious control, he always felt amazing inside of me, but that first split-second of entrance was always a moment to be savored.

He began slowly pumping into my core standing up, my heels digging into his ass as I pulled him closer and deeper into me. He planted a huge kiss on my lips and traced his tongue down neck as he reached for the power button. Within a millisecond the spin cycle was going and I could feel my whole body vibrating against him and his glorious movement.

"Oh god, baby, that feels so good." I could barely get anything audible out of my mouth. Responsively his moans and growls grew as the cycle took off into hyper-drive. I could feel the circling of his hips and plunging into me as well as the divine friction of us vibrating together.

"Bella, that feels so fucking exquisite against my cock." He gasped as his deep thrusts became more urgent. The combination of the vibrations, penetration and the swearing was bringing me to my peak.

The thrusting continued until I couldn't handle it any more, his hands wandered across my skin with utter need and I could feel his hands kneading my breasts. His hands then traced down my side and rested on my hips dictating the motions of ecstasy. I could feel him growing in me, his cool cock pressing against me in the most delectable way and my walls contracting sporadically between his deep thrusts.

"ARGGGHHHH, EDWARD! I'm gonna come… I'm… gonna…" my panting subsided as my muscles continued to milk his cock and his cool fluid was filling me as I could feel his pulsing inside of me. In the ecstasy of the washing machine I had been wetter than I could possibly imagine and my perfect angel had been satisfied too.

"Bella, that was amazing…" he retorted as his breathing slowed. Leaning over my body we were still connected but his head lay on my chest listening to the erratic thumping of my heart.

"That was defiantly a fantastic idea" I said, contented with my position.

My eyes fluttered closed as the warm wave of pleasure engulfed me. I could feel the cycle slow and then the cool hands of my angel grabbing me. He carried me to the couch were he laid me on top of himself, wrapped in the blanket.

I could smell his delicious skin on mine and I knew I was home.

_**Okay guys! Again I am so sorry that this took so long to get out there… I am sure to be updating more frequently now. This little series won't have actually much more to go but I am looking forward to starting something new (still mature) in the vampiric variety. Please MSG me with any ideas or scenarios you wish to see and hopefully I can fit them in. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**J**_


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW! its been almost 10 months since an update! i know the fury that must be going on but i must say i lost touch with the story for a while. I honestly don't know if this chapter will be up to any sort of standard as before but it is going into a new slightly more (hopefully) hilarious plot line than the normal Edward proposes, Bella gets bitten and shes a shield story. This is more filler. BUT IT DOES HAVE A SEMI LEMON IN IT. Hopefully that'll keep you preoccupied until next time :)**

The second week seemed to go as fast as the first. We had continued our sexcapades on every surface of the house the washing machine had opened us up to so many more possibilities for adventure. Before we knew it we had come to our last night devoted to just us. Alice had begun texting us from the time she left New York. That damn future telling pixie was up to something, I just knew it. The last couple of texts all dripped of a raw enthusiasm, I was gonna have to try and brace myself before she came. We knew it would be the perfect way to finish the vacation but I secretly wanted just one more day with my handsome vampire.

"What are you thinking, love?" my angel said as he walked into the room.

Lying on the bed reading my worn copy of Wuthering Heights, his shirtless appearance mesmerised me. He sauntered over to the bed and grabbed the book silencing my protests with a passionate kiss.

"Edwaarrrdd" I squealed as he flipped me onto my back, discarding my cherished book onto the floor.

"You didn't answer my question love" his topaz eyes bore into mine and my breathing faulted. _I will never get used to this_, I thought to myself.

"I was just thinking that I want more alone time" I gave into him. His pupils darked as I licked my lips.

"Have I not satisfied you my love?" he replied with a seductive look. _He's going to be the end of me._

"That's not what I was saying…" my voice trailed off in defence as he chuckled.

"I know love, I just love seeing you get worked up. It makes it so much hotter" he whispered the last part in my ear.

Using his teeth to torture my ear lobe his cool tongue began its journey down my neck. My pulse quickened as his hands cupped my ass grinding me against his already hard member. The family would be arriving tomorrow morning and I needed this so bad. I had turned in to an insatiable monster over the lat couple of weeks, it was definitely true what they say, holiday sex is always hotter. _I must test that theory when I get home_.

Layer by layer my lover started peeling of my clothes. Starting with my grey cami he lifted it over my head revealing my peaks that were bra free. His hands travelled down my abdomen to the blue short shorts that housed my aching core. His eyes started darkening in a way that I had never seen before as his lips travelled down my neck and onto my breasts. The circles around my nipples had darkened as he sucked on them with such fever, his teeth grazing them as I squirmed underneath him.

My hands travelled down his back, my simple human hands couldn't even leave red marks on his marble skin, no matter how hard I tried. A moan escaped his lips as I hooked my leg around his waist taking him by surprise and flipping us onto his back. He pulled away from our passionate kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Let's take it slow tonight, Bella. I want to make love to you for our last night." His velveteen voice echoed through my ears and I could not agree more.

His touch was light but seemed to cover me and touch places that I did not even know existed. He was either moving so fast that his hands felt like they were everywhere at the same time or I was becoming that engulfed with bliss that I could barely differentiate what pleasurable thing he was doing at what time.

Not before long had he pushed into my core feeling my juices mingle with his hard cock. _I loved that word, cock._ It could never describe just how powerful and beautiful it was. His trusts became more rhythmic and urgent as our moans escalated.

"Bella, Bella… oh your so tight baby. I love you."

"I love you too Edward with all my heart. I want to be with you, I want to be like you" his eyes locked with mine as I tumbled over the edge. He closely followed with his cum releasing into me liked I always craved.

"That was amazing, Edward."

"It definitely was, my baby" I smiled as he cradled me in his arms.

Just at the most inopportune moment my phone vibrated on the side table. Leaning over revealing his godlike body Edward grabbed the phone and passed it to me.

"Nothing like technology to screw up an intimate position, huh love?" he chuckled lightly to himself.

The text read:

B-

Do not show this to Edward tell him that it was Charlie who finally learnt how to text.  
Something big is coming and you need to be prepared. I prepared for all possible scenarios while packing for you. There is a letter tucked in the silver diamante high heels. Find it while Edward goes out tonight and what ever you do, DO NOT allude to anything.  
The better you lie the better the surprise.

-A

My suspicions had been right. That pixie was up to something. What had she seen? Did I even want to know? Questions were running through my mind when I remember I had to act normal and not give anything she may be planning away.

"Who was it, love?' Edward asked as he traced circles on my shoulder.

"Just Charlie, he finally learn how to text!" I tried my best at lying but I'm not so sure he believed me. My fiancées eyebrow rose just a little, but he let it go, maybe I was lucky, or maybe he definitely knew something was going on. Either way I would have to pretend to be sleepy enough to start the ball rolling.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 9:45, knowing it would still be too early just yet I faked a simple yawn to set the mood_. No need to seem out of character, Bella_. I thought to myself.

"Are you tired already, love?" My angel asked.

"A little, you've wore me out these last couple of weeks." I smiled deviously.

"Well the others will be arriving a little early tomorrow morning so if you want to go to bed early I was thinking of going for a little hunt around the surrounding areas-" he began. _Jackpot Alice!_ She was always right on the money.

"That might be a good idea, but first a shower. Care to join me?" I sauntered over to the bathroom and dropped the sheet that I had covered myself in. His hands quickly found themselves around my waist as he ran us into the shower.

We were done in less than half an hour and I was almost dying to see what note Alice had left for me. Snuggled naked in bed with Edward wrapped around me I pretending to breathe lightly. My angel kissed my head and pop out of bed. I heard the quick rustle of him dressing and then he was out of the house. Keeping one eye closed I checked my surrounds and bound out of bed.

Heading straight for that suitcase.

**Next one will be with the Cullen family present! lets see what mischief Alice could have up her sleeve!**


	15. QUICK NOTE

Quick note. There is a poll on my profile now as to whether you guys want me to continue this story even after the long break or if I should not bother. If you want your say head there now


End file.
